Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: A certain blonde telepath joins the XMen and sets her sights one everybody's favourite fuzzy dude. WARNING: Contains Jean and Scott bashing! Plz R
1. Frosty

Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend  
Part 1: Frosty  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Kurt, Emma or the X-Men, Marvel does.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Agent-G who gave me the idea for this in the first place. Thanks buddy!   
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Children-  
  
It is a relatively quiet afternoon at Xavier's and all the students are away doing their own things. Whether its Scott and Jean 'studying' in the library or Tabitha, Rahne, Amara and Jubilee having a spot of boys Vs girls basketball against Sam, Roberto, Ray and Bobby, they are all busy, that is until Professor Xavier spoils the moment by calling them to his office.  
  
{Can all students please come to my office?}  
  
A collective groan rises all around the institute from all the students.  
  
Xavier's office-  
  
The students are now stood in Xavier's office patiently waiting for him to tell them why they are there.  
  
'I called you all here to announce that there will be a new student joining us here soon.'  
  
'Like, who is it Professor?' Kitty asks. 'Are they nice? What powers do they have?'  
  
Xavier smiles at Kitty's rapid-fire questions.  
  
'The student's name is Emma Frost.' He replies. 'I presume that she is nice; you will have to decide this for yourself later. Emma is a telepath.'  
  
'Great.' Jean snorts. 'Another telepath, just what I need!'  
  
Xavier ignores Jean's comments and continues talking to the others.  
  
'I haven't allocated a room yet.' He says. 'I thought that it would be best if you discussed it amongst yourselves.'  
  
Then, right on cue, someone knocks on the door.  
  
'Ah, I believe that is Emma right now!'  
  
Xavier rolls out of the door and out into the hallway. The students follow him out. Scott opens the door and is the first to welcome the new student to the institute. Emma is a voluptuous blonde girl with blue eyes, clad in a tight black T-Shirt with the word 'Bitch' printed on it and low-slung leather pants, revealing a black thong.  
  
Before he can say one word however, Emma barges right in and takes a look around.  
  
'I suppose this will have to do.' She sniffs.  
  
'Welcome to the institute.' Scott says.  
  
Emma looks Scott up and down appreciatively.  
  
'Hmm, if all the guys at this place are as hot as you, I think that I'll like it here!'  
  
She then finishes by squeezing Scott on the butt. Scott blushes a deep red and casts an apologetic look at Jean. Jean however, glares daggers at the sight of the new student grabbing her guy's butt.  
  
'I anybody going to show me around or will I have to do it myself?'  
  
The male students all jump up and down waving their hands up and down.  
  
'Ooh-ooh! Me, me! I wanna do it!'  
  
The lucky guy that gets to show Emma around turns out to be Kurt. Kurt is wearing his holowatch to hide the fact that he is fuzzy from Emma, seeing the fact that he doesn't know how she will react to his true form.  
  
'And our tour concludes viz my favourite room of all, ze kitchen!'  
  
'Good.' Emma replies. 'I'm hungry!'  
  
Emma follows Kurt into the kitchen and grabs a muffin from a plate.  
  
'I vouldn't do zat if I vere you.' Kurt warns. 'Keety made zem!'  
  
Kurt's warning comes too late as Emma takes a bite and mutters a curse as she breaks a tooth.  
  
'Dammit! You could sink a battleship with these things!' Emma mutters.  
  
Kurt goes to the fridge and grabs a carton of ice cream. He goes to the drawer and grabs two spoons, then he sits down next to Emma and they start to talk over a carton of ice cream.  
  
'So Kurt.' Emma begins. 'You're German right? I can tell from your accent.'  
  
'Ja.' Kurt replies. 'I'm from Bavaria actually. Vhat about you?'  
  
'Boston.' Emma replies.  
  
'How did ze professor find out about you?' Kurt asks.  
  
'My dad's a friend of his.' Emma replies. 'When I found out that I could read minds, he called Xavier straight away. What about you?'  
  
'I vas almost burnt at the stake by an angry mob.' Kurt replies.  
  
'That must have sucked.' Emma muses.  
  
'Beyond ze telling of it.' Kurt replies.  
  
Unknown to the fuzzy elf, Emma keeps on inching closer to him.  
  
'So Kurt, have you got a girl?' She asks seductively.  
  
Kurt swallows nervously as Emma traces her fingers along his pecs.  
  
'Mmmm, you're buff!' She coos. 'You must work out.'  
  
Emma continues tracing her fingers along Kurt's arm. Then she gets to his holowatch.  
  
'No, don't do zat!'  
  
To late, Emma presses a button on his watch, turning it off. Kurt is left sitting next to her in all his fuzzy blue glory. Kurt just freezes in place, as Emma looks him up and down.  
  
'Well, that's a surprise!' She says.  
  
'Y-you're not freaked?' Kurt asks.  
  
'Not in the least.' Emma replies. 'I've seen stranger things!'  
  
Kurt then visibly relaxes at the fact that Emma no knows that he is blue and fuzzy. She scooches closer to him once more.  
  
'You never did answer my question!' She says. 'Have you got a girl?'  
  
Kurt momentarily thinks about Kitty.  
  
'Uh, no.' He replies.  
  
'Good!' Emma grins, leaning closer and planting a smacker on his lips. She then breaks the kiss and gets up from the table. 'See you around Kurt!' She says, giving him a sexy wink. Kurt watches in amazement as Emma walks out of the room.  
  
Unknown by the fuzzy elf, they were being watched. Kitty leans against the wall and covers her mouth, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
'Kurt, no!'  
  
TBC... 


	2. Triangle

Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend  
Part 2: Triangle  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Lia Fail- Don't worry, I can be a little slow sometimes too. Heehee! You liked the 'Bitch' T-Shirt, huh? Watch out for more of Emma's' T-Shirts soon!  
  
Agent-G- Yes you did give me the idea for this fic. Remember in one of your reviews for 'Four Mutants' you asked whether the Frosty in that was going to be an adult or teenager? Well, the Frosty in that story's going to be an adult so I made up a story with a teenaged Frosty in. Look out for more Emma/Jean tension coming right up! Maybe some more hitting on Scott! Well, screwing around with his mind anyway! I'm not going to room Emma with Jean or Kitty, because Jean has a room to herself and Kitty is sharing with Rogue. I might have her share with Amara, two rich girls together and all.  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Children-  
  
Kitty slumps against the wall with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
'Kurt, no...' She sobs. She decides that she can't stand to watch any more and runs up to her room. When inside she slumps onto the bed and her body is wracked with sobs.  
  
After Kitty has cried her heart out for several minutes, Rogue walks in. As soon as the Southern Goth sees her roommate curled up into a tiny ball and sniffling, she instantly becomes concerned.  
  
'Hey, Kit, what's up?' She asks. 'It ain't Lance again is it? Ah'll kick his ass!'  
  
'N-no.' Kitty sniffs. 'I-it's not Lance. We've been apart for weeks now.'  
  
'Who is it then?' Rogue asks. 'Tell meh and ah'll kick their ass!'  
  
'I-it's Kurt.' Kitty sighs. 'I like, went down to the kitchen to ask him whether he wanted to catch a movie or anything and I saw him kissing Emma.'  
  
'That blonde hussy?' Rogue asks. 'Ah'll kick her ass!'  
  
As her roommate gets up to go kick Emma's ass, Kitty grabs her hand, preventing her from doing so.  
  
'Rogue, don't. Just... stay with me for a while.'  
  
'Okay.' Rogue sighs, hugging her friend tight. 'Ah won't kick her ass tonight but that don't mean ah won't do it tomorrow!'  
  
Meanwhile, in Emma's room-  
  
Emma is lounging on her bed reading a trashy fashion magazine while her roommate; Amara fires off a load of questions.  
  
'What's Boston like? Is it big? Dou you still burn witches there? Are you rich? You look rich. How much does your father earn?'  
  
Emma stops reading her magazine and glares over the top of it.  
  
'Are you trying to be annoying or does it come naturally for you?' She asks.  
  
'I beg your pardon?' Amara gasps. 'How dare you address me like that? I'm the princess of Nova Roma! You may not address me like a common peasant!'  
  
Emma throws down her magazine and gets in Amara's face.  
  
'Now you listen here 'Princess!' I'm the daughter of one of the most wealthy businessmen in Boston and if I want to address you like a common peasant, I will, okay?'  
  
Amara mutters something rather unladylike under her breath and turns up her nose.  
  
'Oh and don't worry.' Emma adds. 'I won't tell anyone about your little crush on Tabitha!'  
  
'How dare you say such a thing!' Amara replies. 'I do not have feelings for that... that... peasant!'  
  
'Sure you don't 'princess!' Emma grins. 'And I'm White Queen of the Hellfire Club!'  
  
The next morning, at breakfast-  
  
It is now breakfast time at Xavier's and everybody except Emma is sat at the breakfast table eating their respective meals. Kitty is looking happier than she was last night, after a good night's sleep. Rogue on the other hand, is completely different; she's out for Emma's head!  
  
Then, Emma chooses this as her moment to make her entrance. She walks in and yawns, stretching her arms widely, making her chest thrust out in Scott's direction. Scott spits out his cereal in surprise at the sight of Emma's cleavage sticking in his face. Jean looks up at the sound of Scott choking on his breakfast and turns to where his dazed expression is looking. She shoots a death glare at Emma as she slinks past.  
  
{I wouldn't bother saying what you're thinking jean darling.} Emma says telepathically. {Such language belies a limited vocabulary!}  
  
Emma sits down in the vacant seat next to Kurt, scooching closer to the fuzzy elf.  
  
'How as your night, Kurt?' She asks, snagging a piece if his bagel.  
  
'Not so bad.' Kurt replies. 'Yours?'  
  
'It would have been better if I had someone to spend it with.' She replies. 'Isn't that right, Amara?'  
  
Amara chokes on her toast at Emma's words and mutters an apology.  
  
Later-  
  
Emma is presently walking down the corridor to the rec room. She is now dressed in low-slung leather pants and a black T-Shirt with the slogan 'Redheads Suck!' She is about to enter the rec room when someone grabs her shoulder and spins her around. It's Rogue!  
  
'Oh hello... Rogue.' Emma says. 'How can I help you?'  
  
'Yah can start by shuttin' up!' Rogue hisses. 'Do yah have any idea how upset Kitty is raght now?'  
  
'Why should I care how she feels?' Emma replies.  
  
'She saw you an' Kurt kissin'!' Rogue adds. 'She's had a crush on that guy for forevah!'  
  
'Well that's not my problem.' Emma sighs. 'It's not my fault she's too chicken to do anything about it.'  
  
'You have no ideah how much it's takin' meh tah keep mahself from hittin' yah raght now!' Rogue hisses. 'Jus' watch yahself around Kurt, okay?'  
  
'And what's in this for you?' Emma asks. 'Who are you, his mother?'  
  
'No, ah'm his sister!' Rogue replies. With that, she leaves, leaving Emma watching after her with an incredulous expression.  
  
'I can see that civility doesn't run in the family.' She snorts.  
  
Later still-  
  
Emma is not sat in the rec room, alone. She is enjoying the peace until Roberto and Ray arguing.  
  
'There is no way that you're going to beat me at pool, DaCosta!' Ray says. 'I am the best!'  
  
'That's what you think, Crisp!' Roberto replies. 'No one beats a DaCosta at the pool table!'  
  
Emma leans over the back of the sofa and cocks a brow at Roberto and ray.  
  
'My, aren't you the cutest gay couple I've ever seen!'  
  
'What?' Ray and Roberto both gasp. 'We're not gay! You seriously think, with him? Aww God!'  
  
Emma grins evilly as the two of them storm out of the room, their pool game forgotten for now.  
  
'Well, that's how many people I've upset today?' Emma says to herself. 'Jean, Rogue, Roberto and Ray. That's a record from yesterday. Although, I'm not so sure about including Jean in there, that was just too much fun!'  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: Emma's first session in the Danger Room. How will she cope with so many people after her blood? Find out next time! 


	3. Catfight!

Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dudes Best Friend  
Part 3: Catfight!  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Lia Fail- I guess I kinda overdid it with Rogue's talk of ass kicking. I agree, Emma rules!  
  
Showstopper- That's exactly why I like Emma (ignoring the fact that she walks around with hardly anything on) she doesn't take any crap and speaks her mind. She seems to be the only one to have the guts to say it like it is.  
  
Agent-G- As I said above, Emma rules! You'll get an explanation for Emma's hatred of redheads soon enough.  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters-  
  
Emma is sleeping soundly in her bed until she is rudely awoken by Amara, her roommate.  
  
'Come on Emma, it's time for our morning Danger Room session!' Amara says, shaking her lightly. 'Mister Logan'll be pissed if you're late!'  
  
'Not as pissed as I'll be when I get my hands on him!' Emma hisses. 'Where does he get off waking us up this early? Hasn't he got any decency?'  
  
'Tell me about it.' Amara replies. 'It isn't becoming of a princess such as me to wake up at an ungodly hour such as this!'  
  
Emma just growls and gets up out of bed.  
  
'Here is your uniform.' Amara says, throwing it on Emma's bed.  
  
Emma takes one look at the New Recruits uniform and laughs out loud.  
  
'They expect me to wear this?' She laughs. 'Getting me up at half-past six on a Saturday is one thing but wearing black? They have to be kidding!'  
  
'What is the matter with wearing black?' Amara asks. 'I find it quite fetching.'  
  
'This is the last straw.' Emma says. 'I'm going to give that bloody Canadian a piece of my mind!'  
  
'Can I have your clothes after he kills you then?' Amara asks.  
  
Emma just storms out of the room in search of Logan.  
  
Outside the Danger Room-  
  
The other students are lined up outside the Danger Room. They're waiting for Emma and Amara to arrive.  
  
'Where the flamin' hell are they?' Logan asks. 'I swear, if they ain't here in two seconds, yer all gonna get double time in the Danger Room!'  
  
That elicits a groan form the assembled mutants, all except Scott that is, who we all know hasn't got a life and lives for the Danger Room.  
  
'Look Mister Logan.' Kitty says. 'Like, here they are now!'  
  
Logan spins around and fixes Emma with a glare. Amara lets out an 'eep' and joins the others.  
  
'Why are yer late Frosty?' Logan asks. 'And why ain't yer in yer uniform?'  
  
'Because I'm not going in there!' Emma replies, pointing a perfectly manicured finger in Logan's face.  
  
The others gasp in shock at Emma's insolence. Logan leans in close to Emma.  
  
'Now listen here Frosty, yer'd better watch what yer sayin or I ain't gonna be responsible fer what happens.'  
  
'No!' Emma replies. 'You'd better watch what YOU'RE saying! I didn't come to this school to be run into the ground by a psychotic Canadian with a chip on his shoulder! I'm not going to tell you again, I'm not going in there!'  
  
The other students gulp nervously as a vein in Logan's head starts to throb ominously.  
  
'What seems to be the problem?' Xavier asks, rolling up.  
  
'It seems that frosty here don't wanna join the others in their morning Danger Room session.' Logan replies.  
  
'I see.' The professor says. 'Emma, can you please join me in my study?'  
  
Emma follows the Professor down the hallway into his study.  
  
'Alright then kids.' Logan says. 'Let's go, show's over!'  
  
'It looks like your new girlfriend's got a death wish, Kurt.' Bobby says.  
  
'Vhy is it alvays the crazy vuns?' Kurt mutters.  
  
Later-  
  
Emma has now finished her discussion with the Professor and she reluctantly agreed to join the others in the Danger Room.  
  
'Ah Frosty.' Logan says from up in the control room. 'Nice of yer ter join us an' in yer uniform too.'  
  
'I'd rather prefer white leather.' Emma mutters.  
  
'Okay then kids.' Logan continues. 'This is yer usual game of Mutant Ball. All yer have ter do is get the ball inter the target.'  
  
The students look at the basketball lying on the ground and the target not far away from that.  
  
'Gee Mister Logan.' Jubilee says. 'That seems kinda easy.'  
  
As if in answer, the Danger Room changes into a large rocky canyon with the ball lying at their feet and the target several feet up on a ledge.  
  
'Me and my big mouth.' Jubilee mutters.  
  
'This is a free-for-all, kids.' Logan says. 'So anythin' goes, even use of yer powers.'  
  
The students wait until the buzzer goes. When it does, they all dive for the ball. Kurt is the first to catch it but Kitty soon phases through him, snatching the ball away. Tabitha throws a time bomb at Kitty's feet, making her drop the ball in surprise. Tabby then picks it up and runs for the target. Bobby is next as he ices up the ground underneath Tabby's feet, making her slip up. Bobby then catches it and ices up a slide to get him to the target. Hr turns around and much to his surprise he sees Sam's barrelling towards him. Sam collides into him, snatching the ball away. Sam is almost at the target when he sees Rahne leap through the air in her wolf form. Wolfsbane snatches the ball out of his grasp.  
  
'Sorry 'bout that sweety!' She says apologetically. 'But ye know, anythin' goes!'  
  
Rahne then throws the ball towards the target. The ball is mere inches away from the target when it halts in midair.  
  
'Aww, jean!' Rahne moans. 'That isnae fair!'  
  
'Sorry Rahne.' Jean says. 'But anything goes.'  
  
Jean is about to throw the ball into the target when somebody tackles her to the ground viciously.  
  
'Dammit Emma, watch it!'  
  
'Oh sorry, Jean!' Emma replies. 'Did I make you lose your concentration? Ha! Loser!'  
  
Emma then snatches up the ball and throws it at the target. The buzzer goes off once more, signifying the end of the situation.  
  
'Booyah!' Emma yells. 'In your face Red, I won, you didn't! I am the best!'  
  
Jean just curses under her breath and get sup off the ground, walking towards the exit.  
  
'Alright kids.' Logan says. 'Game over, get ter the showers.'  
  
Amara and Tabby run upto Emma as she walks out of the Danger Room.  
  
'Holy crap!' Tabby says. 'You kicked butt!'  
  
'I agree.' Amara adds. 'It's about time that somebody took Jean down a notch.'  
  
'Why thanks you two.' Emma replies. 'That's real nice of you. Hey, why don't you meet me in my room later, I've got an idea!'  
  
'Seeya then!' Tabby says.  
  
'I wonder what she's got planned.' Amara says.  
  
'Knowing her it'll be a way to humiliate Little-Miss-Perfect again. I'm in either way!'  
  
After breakfast and a change of clothes-  
  
Emma is walking down the corridor dressed in a short white leather miniskirt and a vest top with the slogan '50% sexy, 50% intelligent, 100% bitch!'  
  
'You bitch!' A voice yells behind her.  
  
Emma turns around and sees Jean storming towards her.  
  
'And what can I do for you on such a fine day, Jean dear?' Emma asks with a cocky smile.  
  
'Just what the hell were you thinking back there in the Danger Room?' Jean hisses. 'You almost broke my ribs!'  
  
'Awww, poor Jean!' Emma coos mockingly. 'Did I almost hurt you liddle-bitty back?'  
  
'And what's with your clothes?' Jean asks. 'They just seem to say 'Pet me, I'm a whore!'  
  
'Seems to me that somebody's jealous.' Emma replies. 'Tell me one thing, do you even have an opinion that you didn't get from a book?'  
  
'At least I read a book!' Jean shoots back.  
  
'Don't even try the snotty-redhead-prep crap with me Jean, dear.' Emma replies. 'I came in the top ten if my class.'  
  
'What class?' Jean asks. 'Advanced bosoms?'  
  
'Once again, jealous much?' Emma asks.  
  
'Why would I be jealous of a bitch like you?' Jean asks. 'You're nothing more than common white trash!'  
  
'At least I'm not a redheaded whore!' Emma shoots back.  
  
That's too much; Jean slaps Emma across the face.  
  
'Is that all you've got?' Emma asks. 'Come on Jean, give me your best shot!'  
  
Jean narrows her eyes and Emma's finds herself being flung across the room by Jean's telekinesis.  
  
The red room-  
  
Bobby, Kurt, Rogue and Kitty are sitting watching TV when the wall explodes behind them. They jump out of their seats and look over at the pile of rubble and dust. Much to their amazement they see Emma get up fro under the mess and now her skin seems to have taken on a diamond-like sheen.  
  
'Nice try Jean, dear!' Emma yells. 'But I'm still standing!'  
  
She then leaps through the gaping big whole in the wall and grabs Jena in a headlock.  
  
'CATFIGHT!' Bobby yells. 'YEAH!'  
  
Jean gets out of Emma's headlock by stamping on her foot. Emma lets out a yell of pain and lets her go. Jean then grabs Emma by the hair and throws her to the ground. She then straddles her and proceeds to pound her head into the ground.  
  
'Ooh, Jean!' Emma coos. 'If only Scott knew that you liked it so rough!'  
  
Emma then grabs Jean's wrists and spins her around so that she is now lying on the floor. Emma then proceeds to pound her head into the ground.  
  
'Ah think that ah'd better get th' Professor.' Rogue says.  
  
'I'll like, come with you.' Kitty replies.  
  
That just leaves Kurt and Bobby; standing there drooling at the sight of two women tearing each other's clothes off and scratching each other.  
  
Later-  
  
A battered and bruised Jean and Emma are now sat in the Professor's office.  
  
'I must say that I am sorely disappointed in the both of you.' Xavier says. 'Most of all you Jean. What has gotten into you?'  
  
'That... bitch tried to steal Scott away from me!' Jean replies.  
  
Xavier ignores Jean's language for a moment and turns to Emma.  
  
'Is this true, Emma? Did you indeed try to steal Scott away from Jean?'  
  
'Oh please, Professor!' Emma snorts. 'Give me some credit! I do have better taste than that. I was only flirting, I didn't have any intention of stealing that stick-up-the-ass loser away from her.'  
  
'That still doesn't take away the fact that both of you destroyed the rec room wall.' Xavier says. 'And as punishment you will both have to rebuild it.'  
  
'No problem, Professor.' Emma says. 'I'll pay for the lot, I am rich enough after all.'  
  
'Very well then.' Xavier says. 'However, if there is a repeat of this morning's incident, I will have to take more drastic measures. You may leave now.'  
  
'You won't have to worry about that, Professor.' Emma replies. 'I think that Jean's had her butt whupped enough for today.'  
  
Before Jean can make a comeback, Emma sticks her tongue out and walks out of the room.  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: The return of the Bayville Sirens but, with a few changes... 


	4. Return of the Sirens

Diamonds and a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend  
Part 4: The Return of the Sirens  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Showstopper- Ah yes, I love Jean/Emma catfights, Scott abuse too; they're the main core of most of my fics. Well, Scott abuse is.  
  
Lia Fail- More Scott/Jean bashing coming right up. Enjoy!  
  
Agent-G- Just wait 'til you see Kurt's reaction to Emma in white leather, whoof!  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters-  
  
It's shortly after Emma's catfight with Jean and Emma is on her way to the kitchen to find Kurt. She wants his opinion on her latest fashion idea. Sure enough, Kurt is indeed in the kitchen trying to scrounge up a snack.  
  
'Kurt.' She says. 'Can I ask you something?'  
  
'Sure, Emma.' Kurt replies, not even looking up from the fridge. 'Vhat do you vant to ask?'  
  
'What do you think of my clothes?'  
  
Kurt grabs a few random items from the fridge and lays them on the counter as he looks at Emma's clothes. His eyes widen in shock at the sight before him. Emma is dressed in what can only be described as a white reverse-X-Bra and white leather hot pants that hardly pass her butt cheeks. She's also wearing knee-high leather platform boots.  
  
'Well Kurt.' Emma asks. 'What do you think?'  
  
Kurt is dumbstruck. He's amazed that somebody could pull off such an ensemble. How the reverse X-Bra stays on is beyond anybody's guess! He clutches a juice box so hard that its contents squirt up into the air.  
  
'Talk about a single entendre.' Emma smirks. 'I guess that you like it, thanks anyway.'  
  
Emma then leans over the counter, almost falling out of her reverse X-Bra and kisses Kurt right on the lips in thanks.  
  
'Seeya later stud.' She purrs seductively.  
  
Kurt just watches after her with a dumbstruck expression on his face. Once she has left the room he lets out a groan and faints dead away.  
  
Outside in the hall Emma walks past Scott on his way to presumable go kiss Xavier's butt.  
  
'Scott.' Emma nods.  
  
Scott is instantly fixated on Emma's clothes, so much so that he doesn't pay attention to where he is going and walks into a door.  
  
Later-  
  
Emma is now in the room that she shares with Amara. Amara stares uncertainly at Emma's clothes.  
  
'I don't mean to be offensive.' Amara says. 'But, why are you dressed like a cheap whore?'  
  
'Everything will be made clean in good time Amara.' Emma replies. 'You can trust me on that.'  
  
'So what are we waiting in our room for then?' Amara asks. 'Why the sudden secrecy?'  
  
'I'll tell you when everybody else arrives.' Emma replies.  
  
There is then a knock on the door and Emma goes to answer it. It's Tabby, Rahne and Jubilee.  
  
'Come on in girls.' Emma says. 'The meeting is about to start.'  
  
Rahne jumps at the sight of Emma displaying her cleavage so openly and quickly averts her eyes. Tabby however cocks a curious eyebrow.  
  
'I've gotta say Em, I like your style.'  
  
'Thanks Tabby.' Emma replies. 'I'm glad that you could all make it but before the meeting can begin, we have to wait for one more person.'  
  
As if in reply, there is another knock on the door.  
  
'Ah, and here it is!' Emma says, opening the door. Much to everybody's amazement, the Scarlet Witch is standing on the other side.  
  
'Nice of you to make it Wanda.' Emma says.  
  
'Whatever.' Wanda nonchalantly replies. 'The only reason that I came here is because I hate Jean Grey as much as you guys.'  
  
'Um, excuse me?' Rahne sheepishly asks, putting her hand up. 'I dinnae exactly hate Jean, it's more of a... mild dislike.'  
  
'That's quite alright.' Emma replies. 'As long as you dislike her in some capacity, you're perfectly welcome here.'  
  
'So why exactly are we here, Em?' Tabby asks.  
  
Emma pauses for dramatic affect.  
  
'I'm going to resurrect the Bayville Sirens!'  
  
A collective gasp rises form the assembled girls in the room.  
  
'So that's why you wanted me and Amara here.' Tabby says. 'You wanted two original members, right?'  
  
'And it's not like Jean, Rogue or Kitty'll want to join.' Jubilee adds. 'Seeing that they don't like you.'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about.' Amara says, crossing her arms defiantly. 'The Bayville Sirens were nothing but an urban myth!'  
  
'Oh give it up, 'Mara.' Tabby sighs. 'Everybody knows that we were both members.'  
  
Amara just sighs and lets the matter go.  
  
'There's still the matter of costumes.' Emma says. 'I presume that tabby and Amara are going to keep theirs. I of course will we wearing white. That just leaves Rahne, Jubilee and Wanda.'  
  
'Do we have tae wear leather?' Rahne asks. 'Isn't it kinda... slutty?'  
  
'Your point being?' Emma replies. 'Just think of it this way, guys only think of two things, well come to think of it, three actually. They'll be putty in our hands!'  
  
'I still dinnae get it.' The ever naïve Rahne says. 'What are ye talkin' aboot?'  
  
Jubilee leans over and whispers in Rahne's ear. The young Scot blushes deeply at what Jubilee tells her.  
  
'If everything's settled then?' Emma asks. 'I'd like to announce the first meeting of the new Bayville Sirens adjourned!'  
  
'I've just got one question.' Wanda pipes up. 'Why exactly do you hate Jean so much?'  
  
'It's not Jean per se.' Emma replies. 'It's redheads in general.'  
  
'I resent that comment!' Rahne adds. 'I havnae done anything tae hurt ye!'  
  
'Okay.' Emma sighs. 'I take that back, it's not redheads in general, I just hate jean, okay?'  
  
'That still doesn't tell us why.' Tabby says.  
  
'Yeah.' Jubilee adds. 'Why do you have such a mad on for Jean?'  
  
'Apart from the fact that she's false and shallow.' Wanda adds.  
  
'Let me take you back to when I was still living in Boston.' Emma says. 'I was going out with a guy called Sebastian Shaw. A fruity name I know but, I loved him and he loved me back. That was until a redhead slut called Madelyn Pryor came along and stole him away form me right before the Spring Dance!'  
  
'What's this got to do with Jean?' Amara asks.  
  
'I'm getting to that.' Emma replies. 'The fact is, Jean looks exactly like Madelyn. So much so that it's almost as if she's a clone!'  
  
'Hunh.' Tabby says. 'Sounds like Jean's got a doppelganger.'  
  
'Good God!' Jubilee gasps. 'There's two Jean Greys! That is sick!'  
  
'So now you all know why I hate Jean so much.' Emma says.  
  
'But werenae the Sirens formed tae fight crime?' Rahne asks.  
  
'We can do that to I suppose.' Emma replies. 'So what do you guys say, are you all in?' Emma asks, holding out her hand.  
  
'Hell yeah!' Tabby replies, putting her hand on Emma's. 'I'm in!'  
  
'Me too!' Amara adds, putting her hand on Tabby's  
  
'And me!' Jubilee adds.  
  
'Aye, I'm in.' Rahne says.  
  
'I suppose that I'm in.' Wanda sighs, putting her hand on the top.  
  
'Let's go kick some ass!' Emma grins.  
  
'TITANS GO!' Amara yells.  
  
'Umm, Amara.' Jubilee whispers. 'Its Sirens go...'  
  
'I knew that...' Amara sheepishly replies.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Frosty and the Kit

**Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 5: Frosty and the Kit**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

_Shout Outs-_

_Showstopper- yeah, Frosty's outfit does deserve a lot of attention, doesn't it? Hee. I felt that I should give Emma a reason to hate Jean, not to have her hate Jean for no reason. Besides, now I can bring in more characters, y'know, if I wanted to._

Bayville-

It was an unusually quiet night in downtown Bayville. Nothing was stirring, not even a mouse. Random criminals on the other hand, were up to their old tricks. Three such crims were attacking a young woman and were trying to steal her purse.

'Give us the bag, lady or we'll cute yer!'

The young woman bravely resisted all attempts to steal her purse. Her insistence on keeping her own property only caused the thieves to become angrier. One of them even went as far as to take out a gun. He was about to shoot her when the gun was enveloped in a blue glow and then exploded. The thief yelled in pain and held his injured hand with his good one.

'Leave that woman alone.' Somebody said from the mouth of the alley.

'Oh yeah?' The thief replied. 'Who's gonna make us?'

'That would be us.' Another person replied as she stepped out of the shadows. It was Emma, Wanda and the rest of the Bayville Sirens!

'Screw this!' One of the muggers said. 'Kill 'em!'

The mugger with the gun opened fire at Emma but the blonde telepath just yawned and shifted into her diamond form, the bullets ricocheting harmlessly off her indestructible diamond skin.

Tabitha threw a time bomb at his feet, knocking him on his butt. The mugger tried to get up but found himself being pinned down by Rahne in her wolf form. Another mugger came up with a lead pipe and attempted to knock Wolfsbane off but Amara was ready with a lava blast, which melted the pipe in his hand. Jubilee paffed the last mugger in the face, temporarily blinding him, which left him open for Wanda to hex him.

With the three muggers unconscious, the six girls assembled back together and helped up the scared young woman.

'W-who are you people?' She asked.

'We're superheroes!' Tabby replied as she struck a heroic pose.

'Thankyou.' The young woman said. 'I was sure that those guys were gonna kill me.'

'Don't worry ma'am.' Rahne replied. 'Yuir safe now.'

And with that the young woman thanked the Sirens for their help and leaved.

'Well that was fun.' Emma said. 'Being a hero kicks ass.'

'I'll say.' Tabby replied. 'It's nice to be back in the ol' Siren saddle, eh 'Mara?'

Amara was about to reply when she was cut off by the sound of police sirens in the distance. Not wanting to be caught by the police, they quickly departed the area.

And now it's time for the mandatory heroic montage...

Several shady types were in an abandoned warehouse, going over a drug deal. One of the dealers opens up a suitcase full of money only to find a glowing ball of energy in there. The ball of energy exploded, destroying the money and landing the dealers on their butts. Before they could go for their guns however, several figures leaped down form the rafters above their heads and gave them a good pummelling. Emma decked them with meaty kicks to the groin, Wanda hexed them, Amara blasted them with fire balls, Rahne tore off the seats of their pants, Tabby blew them up with time bombs and Jubilee blinded them with paffs. And as usual, they departed before the police could arrive.

What the police didn't know was that they were being watched by a certain crimson-cowled vigilante, Daredevil, the Man Without Fear! Daredevil merely surveyed the defeated drug dealers below him and shrugged his shoulders.

'It looks like I won't be needed here tonight.'

The First bank of Bayville, the next day-

A gang of thieves run out of the bank with their arms full of money. Those with hands free to use guns set off a few rounds to deter any cops that might follow them. It looked like they would get a clean getaway until their getaway car exploded before they could get to it.

'Oh no, Spider-Man!' One thief said.

'Thanks for the compliment.' Emma said. 'But I'm not Spider-Man!'

The gang of thieves then collapsed as Emma zapped them with a mind bolt.

From across the other side of the street, Spider-Man scratched his head and sighed resignedly.

'Well, it looks like I'm out of a job.

Xavier's, later-

Emma, and the rest of the Sirens, minus Wanda, were sitting in the rec room watching TV with the other students. The TV was showing a news broadcast about the spate of criminals being brought to justice. Jean narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she caught a stray thought from Emma. She jumped from her seat and pointed her finger at the blonde telepath accusingly.

'How dare you steal my gimmick!' She yelled.

'Why Jean dear, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.' Emma replied innocently.

'And Jean, I think we all invented the Bayville Sirens.' Tabby added. 'It wasn't just your idea.'

'Traitor.' Jean muttered as she stormed out of the room.

Scott watched his girlfriend storm out of the room and turned to Emma.

'That wasn't you halting all those crimes, was it?' He asked.

'What's the matter, Scott darling.' Emma replied. 'Jealous? Not everybody uses up their free time by kissing Xavier's ass.'

Kurt lets out a snort of laughter as Scott's face turned bright red.

'She's got you zhere, mein freund.'

'Traitor.' Scott muttered as he followed Jean's example and stormed out of the room.

Later-

Emma and Kurt were alone in the rec room while the others went about their business. Kurt cast a nervous glance at Emma and cleared his throat nervously.

'Is anything the matter, Kurt?' Emma asked.

Kurt just muttered random vowel sounds in reply.

'Oh come on Kurt.' Emma sighed. 'I know you like me, so ask me out already!'

'How did you know?' Kurt asked.

'Because I'm a telepath ya dummy!' She snorted.

'So, do you vant to go catch a movie... or somezhing?' Kurt asked.

'It would be my pleasure.' Emma replied.

Much to Kurt's surprise, she got up off her seat and gave him a lip-smacker of a kiss.

'Seeya later Fuzzy.' She cooed seductively as she pinched his butt.

Kurt just sat there with a shocked expression on his face and once Emma had leaved the room, he let ort a groan and fainted.

The girls' dorms, later still-

Emma was on her way to bed when she stopped outside Kitty's room. She felt kind of guilty for going after the guy that the other girl quite obviously had a crush on so she decided to go try and smooth things over.

She stepped upto the door and knocked.

'Umm Kitty, it's Emma. Can I come in?'

The door opened a little and Kitty peered out suspiciously.

'What do you like, want Emma?' Kitty asked. 'Are you like, gonna boast about the fact that you got Kurt and I didn't?'

Emma bit her lip nervously before answering.

'That's why I wanted to apologise.' She said. 'I feel guilty about shunning you like that.'

'Are you serious?' Kitty replied suspiciously. 'You actually like, want to apologise ot me?'

'Yes.' Emma sighed.

'Okay then.' Kitty said. 'Come one in.'

Kitty opened the door so Emma could walk in then she shut the door.

'Before you say anything.' Emma said. 'I'm not going out with Kurt just to use him, I really do think that he's cute.'

'Yeah, I suppose he is.' Kitty shrugged. 'It's the accent that I liked.'

'Oh yeah.' Emma grinned. 'That accent is sooo hot. The tail too. Just imagine all the fun you could have with that.'

Kitty gasped in shock and blushed bright red.

'How can you say that, that's like, sooo freaky!'

'Oh don't tell me that you haven't thought what it would be like to be with a guy with a tail.' Emma replied. 'Just think about it.'

Kitty groaned into her hands.

'If this is trying to make me feel better, it's not, it's just freaking me out.'

'Okay then.' Emma said, changing the subject. 'Is there any other boys that you like, apart from the one with the mullet?'

'I kinda like that tall Russian guy, Colossus.' Kitty replied.

'Okay.' Emma said. 'Why don't I go fix you two up?'

'But doesn't he like, work for Magneto?' Kitty asked.

'He's old news.' Emma replied. 'I heard the Professor saying that we're going to get some new recruits soon, and your Russian friend was on the list.'

'So what time is this date then?' Kitty asked.

'Bayville Movie Theatre, eight-thirty tomorrow.' Emma replied.

TBC...

NEXT: Emma Vs Duncan, 'nuff said...


	6. Fuzzy Flirting, Jock Bashing

**Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 6: Fuzzy Flirting, Jock Bashing**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

_Shout Outs-_

_Anonymous- I'm not sure that Rogue will want to join the Sirens again, seeing how Emma upset Kitty._

_Showstopper- Much more Jena and Scott abuse coming right up. Duncan too. _

_Paprika90- Glad you liked it. Emma kicks butt, doesn't she?_

_Lia Fail- More Scott bashing coming right up. Emma is quite filthy, isn't she? I may have Maddie pop up, you will just have to wait and see._

_Agent-G- Oh yeah, you can bet that the fight's going to be brutal. It almost makes me pity Duncan. Almost..._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Emma had just returned from a shopping trip with Kitty and was walking through the X-Mansion in search of Kurt. She was walking outside Xavier's office when she saw Scott walking the other way.

'You might want this if you're going in to Xavier's office.' Emma said as she shoved something into Scott's hand.

'Chap Stick?' Scott asked.

'Work it out yourself, kiss ass.' Emma smirked as she walked off, laughing all the way.

She had just reached the kitchen when she bumped in to Jean, literally.

'Oh terribly sorry.' Emma apologised. 'Please excuse the intrusion.'

'That's quiet alright.' Jean replied. 'No hard feelings.'

Jean then left to go about her own business while Emma went in to the kitchen to say hi to Kurt.

'Bitch.' Both telepaths muttered under their breath.

Sure enough, Kurt was indeed in the kitchen. Emma walked upto him and squeezed him on the shoulder in greeting.

'Hey Fuzzy, doin' anything fun tonight?' She asked.

'Oh nuzzing much.' Kurt shrugged as he grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge. 'I vas just planning on staying in and vatching the TV.'

'Well get yourself ready, you're coming to the movies with me, Kitty and Piotr.' Emma replied as she took the milk carton from Kurt and took a swig. Kurt gulped nervously as he watched some of the milk dribble over Emma's chin and slowly dribble down her neck.

'Oops, messy me.' Emma giggled as she slowly and sensuously wiped the milk from her chin. 'So, you in?'

'Um... ja, s-sure...' Kurt stuttered. 'I just have to go... somewhere...'

Emma cocked a curious brow as Kurt ran out of the kitchen and into the nearest bathroom.

* * *

**Later-**

Kitty was headed towards Emma's room as she had promised to help Kitty get ready for the upcoming date. She walked upto Emma's door and was about to knock when...

'_Come on in, Kitty.' _Emma said via her telepathy. '_I've got all the stuff ready.'_

Kitty opened the door and walked in. She marvelled at the collection of beauty products that Emma had laid out on her bed. But the thing that most caught her attention was some kind of purple scaly creature lounging on Emma's windowsill.

'Umm Emma, I hope you don't like, mind me asking but, what is that?' Kitty asked as she pointed to the thing.

'Oh don't worry, that's just Lockheed.' Emma replied. 'He likes basking in the sun. He's a purple-crested iguana, only twenty mating pairs left in the wild, you know.'

'Umm... he's cute.' Kitty said rather nervously.

'I'll let you pet him, but that will have to wait as we have work to do. Now sit your pretty little butt down and I'll get to work.'

* * *

**An hour or two later-**

Emma stepped away from Kitty so she could see her reflection in the mirror.

'Well, what do you think?'

Kitty looked at her reflection in Emma's mirror and was momentarily dumbstruck. Her hair had been pulled out of her usual ponytail, making her silhouetted her face beautifully. She had ruby red lipstick on her lips and dusky purple eye shadow on her eyes. Emma had also tweaked her eyelashes to make her eyes seem even bigger. Kitty looked won at her clothes. She had a black bodice thingie on which held her bosom up to make it look like she was better endowed than she was and on her bottom half she had on a leather mini skirt which hardly passed her butt cheeks.

'I look like a slut.' She said.

'A hot slut though.' Emma replied. 'Pure man bait!'

'It doesn't like, feel right.' Kitty said as she stood up and adjusted her skirt. 'Logan and the Professor won't be happy when they see me.'

'Who says that they're going to find out?' Emma smirked. 'Now get your coat, the guys are gonna pick us up soon.'

Kitty knew better than to argue so she grabbed her coat and her shoes and followed Emma downstairs to where the guys were waiting.

Kurt and Piotr were waiting patiently in the lobby for the girls to do their thing. When they finally saw what they were wearing, their eyes almost popped out of their stalks.

'You like?' Emma asked as she gave Kurt a twirl. Emma was dressed pretty much the same as Kitty but in white as well as her usual white leather trench coat.

'Umm... y-you look nice, Emma.' Kurt stuttered, trying desperately not to ogle Emma's cleavage.

'Well what about you Piotr, what do you think of Kitty?' Emma asked the tall Russian.

Piotr didn't reply as he was mesmerised at Kitty's beauty, which was only marginally enhanced by her clothes. Kitty blushed at the looks she was getting and wrapped her coat around her tighter.

'Well I think we'd better go before Logan finds out, don't you?' Emma said as she led them outside. 'I'll drive.' She said as she led them towards her car, which surprisingly enough, was white. But before they could get in the car however, Emma walked upto Jean's jeep and scratched a massive groove in the paint.

'Whoops, my hand slipped.'

* * *

**The cinema-**

After Emma had found a decent parking spot, everybody got out and walked the short way to the movie theatre. Emma went up to get the tickets and lead the others in to get their refreshments and whatnot. It was sodas and popcorn all around but Kurt, being the big eater that he is, had nachos, a hotdog and a big bag of M&M's too.

Upon buying their refreshments, everybody went to take their seats. Kurt and Piotr, being such gentlemen, took the girl's coats. Emma smirked slightly as she caught Kurt sneaking a look at her cleavage. She winked sexily at him, which made the fuzzy elf blush deeply. His blush was much more prominent as he his image inducer on hid his usual fuzzy blue appearance.

When Piotr took Kitty's coat, he was once again lost for words as he saw how Kitty was dressed. Kitty blushed once more and crossed her arms over her bosom insecurely.

'Don't worry, sweetie.' Emma said telepathically. 'If the big guy isn't interested, I'll eat my platform boots.'

'And you promise you won't use your powers to chance his mind?' Kitty asked.

'I swear on all that I hold holy.' Emma replied.

'Just your shoes then.' Kitty sighed.

* * *

**Afterwards-**

The movie had finished and the four young mutants were walking outside the theatre. Sure enough, Piotr had his arm around Kitty. Even though Kitty still had her coat wrapped around herself, she was happy that Piotr was giving her so much attention, even if she was dressed like a slut.

Emma had her head nestled on Kurt's shoulder while the fuzzy elf had his arm around her waist.

'Are you quite sure you didn't use your powers to affect Piotr's feelings?' Kurt whispered.

'Oh Kurt, please.' Emma whispered back. 'I may be a bitch but I'd never mess with my friend's feelings.'

Kurt was then about to kiss Emma in thanks when they heard somebody approach them form behind.

'Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here.'

It was Duncan and some lackeys, out for some anti-mutant entertainment.

'Go away Duncan, we don't want any trouble.' Kurt said.

'Well you shoulda thought about that before you started dating human women, mutie.' Duncan replied as he indicated Emma. 'Hey cutie, why don't you dump these freaks and join me. We can have some fun.'

'No thankyou.' Emma replied, Duncan's macho posturing not phasing her one bit. 'I don't date brainless gorillas.'

'What did you call me?' Duncan hissed.

'I called you a brainless gorilla.' Emma replied as she got in Duncan's face. 'The kind of empty-headed ape that picks on those deemed weaker than them. Well I'll tell you something Duncan, I am anything but weak.'

'Oh what're you gonna do, sweetness?' Duncan snorted. 'Beat me with your Barbie?'

Emma just grinned evilly as she socked Duncan squarely on the jaw, which sent him backwards onto his butt.

Duncan wiped a trickle of blood from his lip and sneered evilly at Emma.

'Don't just stand there.' He said to his two lackeys. 'Get her!'

Without another thought for their own well-being, the two lackeys leapt to attack Emma. But the blonde telepath was ready for them. She met the first lackey with a fierce punch to the gut followed by a kick to the knee. She finished him off with a punch to the jaw, which left him minus a few teeth. She tripped up the second lackey and kicked him in the kidneys. When he tried to get up, she grabbed him by the hair and threw him into a nearby dumpster. With both lackeys unconscious, she turned to finish Duncan off.

'Well, you still want a piece of me?' She asked.

Duncan leapt to his feet and charged at Emma with a fierce yell. Emma just sighed nonchalantly, grabbed Duncan by the hand and flipped him onto his back. She then placed one high-heeled foot onto his groin and pressed hard.

'Give up now?' She asked.

'Go spit!' Duncan hissed.

Emma pressed harder with her foot, which elicited and squeak of pain form the jock.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that, can you repeat it please?'

'I said, go spit!'

Emma just rolled her eyes and leant down into Duncan's face.

'Do you seriously want to be neutered?' She asked.

Duncan shook his head fearfully.

'Well give it up while you've still got your testicles intact.' She said as she removed her foot from Duncan's groin.

With the pressure on his manhood gone, Duncan got up off the ground and beat a hasty retreat.

'Well that was fun.' Emma grinned. 'Wasn't it Kurt? Kurt? Kitty? Piotr?'

Emma looked around fearfully as she tried to find her friends.

'Over here, Frosty.' A gruff voice said.

Emma cursed out loud as she recognised the voice.

'Mister Logan, I can explain...'

'I'm not the one that yer got ter explain to.' Logan replied. 'The Prof's gonna want ter talk to yer.'

TBC...


	7. Repercussions

**Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 7: Repercussions**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**_Shout Outs-_**

_**Lia Fail- **Oh yeah, Emma is a bitch, and we love her for it. I decided to kick the Emma/Jean bitchiness up a notch **(Bam!)** in this chapter, I hope you enjoy._

_**Needles- **I don't know where you got the idea that Rogue doesn't like Kitty, she still does._

_**Paprika90- **Kitty and co were still there during the Emma/Duncan fight, I just kinda forgot about them during the fun._

_**Rogue14- **I couldn't have Emma completely destroy Duncan's... thing, I do have some decency. But look at it this way; he got his butt kicked by a girl!_

_**Fire inu- **It was really stupid of Duncan to mess with Emma, when will he learn?_

_**Agent-G-** You can expect there to be much more bitchiness between Emma and Jean in this fic. That's why I like Emma so much, she's the only one that has the guts to stand up to Jean and tell her how it is._

_**Thanks to- **Sue Slayer._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was the morning after Emma's ill-fated double date with Kitty and Piotr. She was presently sitting in front of the Professor's desk while Logan and Ororo stood by.

'I cannot brook any violence.' Xavier began. 'It may well have been self-defence but it was violence non-the-less. Before I decide on your punishment, I will let you tell your side of the story.'

Emma sighed reluctantly and began to tell Xavier what had happened, from Duncan insulting the group and Emma telling him to leave them alone to the fight and Duncan's resultant retreat.

'Now, if I may say something in my defence?' Emma asked. 'I know what you're trying to do Professor, the whole secretive mutant thing. Why bother any more? We've been outed anyway, there's no hiding the fact that we all have powers.'

Xavier tried to reply but Emma continued regardless.

'Don't you dare judge me for my actions, I was right in doing what I did. Duncan was heading for a good butt kicking and I was the one that gave it to him. After all that stuff with Evan and the Morlocks, can you seriously say that a boy that takes up arms against another person and deliberately provokes others deserves top be forgiven? That's rubbish! Y'know, I think you're a hypocrite; hiding behind your pacifist exterior is little more than a playground bully. You call yourself peaceful but you live in a mansion with high-tech weaponry and defence systems. If that isn't being a hypocrite, I don't know what is.'

Logan stepped forward.

'Now, listen here...' He growled.

'No, you listen Mr Logan!' Emma replied as she turned on the Canadian. 'I'm surprised that you of all people stand for this. Are you seriously telling me that you haven't even thought about the absurdity of a pacifist that owns an X-Jet with missiles?'

'Well, now that you think of it...' Logan began.

'It's not the dram I've got a problem against.' Emma continued. 'I still think that we should live in peace with people without powers, it's a sound thought, but flawed. I'm disillusioned that people aren't grateful for all the stuff we do. Did you get any thanks for defeating Apocalypse? A commendation from the President perhaps? No, they still hate us.'

'And is this exactly how you feel?' Xavier asked calmly.

'Certainly is.' Emma replied. 'And now you're going to wipe my mind for speaking up against you.'

'I would never...' Xavier sputtered.

'Oh save it.' Emma snorted. 'We all know you'd do that is you had the guts. Why not get your pet redhead to do it? Did you know that she reads peoples minds for fun? She may deny it but we all know she does it.'

'Thank you Emma.' Xavier said. 'Logan will decide upon your punishment for fighting.'

'I'll get my mop and bucket then.' Emma replied with a shrug as she walked out of the room.

Once she had gone, Logan and Ororo turned to the Professor.

'I will have to do something about this insubordination.' Xavier said. 'I cannot have somebody stirring up emotions like this.'

'Y'know Chuck, yer startin to sound awfully like Magneto now. What, you gonna expel her cuz she don't see eye to eye? Her words mighta been fuelled by anger but she was right on some points.'

'I agree.' Ororo said. 'She may have been angry but some of the points that she gave were good ones.'

'And I always thought that you two were loyal.' Xavier sighed.

'Whoa there, Chuck!' Logan said. 'We're still loyal to yer, there's no denyin' that. We're just sayin' that the way that yer run this place is a little... flawed.'

'I see.' Xavier said as his lips made a narrow line. 'I shall need to think this over. Logan, I will be going to Europe for a while to rethink my priorities.'

'I'll tell the kids.' Logan nodded.

* * *

**Later-**

Emma was in her room petting Lockheed when Amara came running in.

'Emma, did you hear? The Professor's leaving! He's going to Europe and nobody knows when he's coming back! Do you think it's because of that stuff you told him?'

'I guess.' Emma replied as she put Lockheed back on his perch. 'I must have struck a chord or something. I suppose Mister Logan's in charge now.'

'Oh no.' Amara said. 'A new woman's coming over, a friend of the Professor's. Moira MacTaggart, I think.'

'Rahne's foster mother?' Emma replied. 'How does she know the Professor, an old ex-girlfriend?'

'Mister Logan didn't really say. I think she used to be housekeeper here, or something.'

'Talk about slumming it.' Emma snorted. 'A Nobel winning geneticist working as a housekeeper. Sounds kinda dumb to me.'

'I guess that you'll be able to tell her yourself soon.' Amara replied. 'She's coming here on Saturday.'

'Doesn't mess about, does she.' Emma said in a thoughtful tone. 'I wonder what her feelings are about Danger Room sessions...'

* * *

**The X-Jet Hangar, Saturday-**

As part of her punishment for fighting, Emma had to clean the X-Jet and the other vehicles around the place.

Emma had already vacuumed the inside of the X-Jet; all she needed to do was to wash the outside. She was wearing some old clothes and was kneeling on one of the wings with a rag in one hand.

Emma was so immersed in her cleaning that she didn't see Jean walk in.

'_If I'm going to clean this thing at all, I may as well do a good job of it.'_ She thought. _'We Frost's never do anything half-cocked.'_

'Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen.' Jean said as she stopped and looked up at Emma. 'I bet that's not the first time that you've been on your knees.'

'I could say the same thing about you, dear.' Emma replied nonchalantly. 'Have you heard anything from your old boyfriend recently? Did he ask you to kiss him better?'

'You know very well that Duncan and I are no longer an item.' Jean hissed. 'I'm with Scott now.'

'And I pity you both, honestly I do.' Emma replied. 'Poor Scott, having you lead him on like that. You really don't have any morals, do you?'

'At least I don't dress like a cheap whore.' Jean said. 'And I don't act like a botch to people either.'

'Oh I think you do, dear.' Emma replied. 'You're just denying the fact. That's what separates us, you see. I'm open about the fact that I'm a bitch whereas you are deep in denial. And I have never led a guy on. I'm always a straight with a guy that I like. You don't see me messing with Kurt's feelings, do you?'

Jean tried to think of something witty to say, but couldn't find anything so she stormed out of the hangar, leaving Emma with a satisfied grin.

* * *

**Later-**

Emma was now sitting in the rec room with Kurt, Kitty and Piotr.

'Y'know, I can't help but feel guilty for making the Professor leave like this.' Emma said. 'I think I kinda lost my temper yesterday.'

'You can't like, blame yourself.' Kitty replied. 'It felt wrong hiding who we really were at school.'

'Ja, I agree.' Kurt added. 'It vas kind of denying who ve really were. You don't see a police officer pretending not to be a police officer, right?'

'But it still feels wrong to talk to him like that.' Emma said. 'He was kind enough to take me in and what did I do? I threw it back in his face! I have to apologise to him.'

'Just give it time.' Piotr replied. 'Perhaps the Professor will have thought everything over by the time he returns from Europe.'

Emma nodded slightly as she continued to think this over. It wasn't as if her place here was in trouble, was it?

**TBC...**

* * *

**_Next: Pryor Engagements_**

_Madelyne Pryor comes to Bayville. If Jean thought that Emma was bad, she should see Maddie!_


	8. Pryor Engagements

**Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 8: Pryor Engagements**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**_Shout Outs-_**

_**Needles- **Sorry, no mud wrestling or bra-and-panties cat fights, just general bitchiness._

_**Anything but ordinary- **Yeah, that's one of the reasons that I love Emma so much, I love the bitchiness between her and Jean. _

_**Papriko90- **Nope, Xavier won't be the bad guy in this fic so no Onslaught._

_**Fireinu- **Yeah, I'd rather be around Emma too._

_**Agent-G- **Oh yeah, you can bet that Maddie will make an impact. _

* * *

**Bayville Bus Station-**

It was a typical day in the main hub of Bayville's bus station. Buses were travelling to and from the hub, ferrying passengers hear and there. One such bus stopped and the passengers stepped off. One such passenger had red hair down to her waist and was wearing a low cut black top with tight-fitting black leather pants. On her top was a slogan that read _'Slut.' _This was Madelyne Pryor, Black Rook of the Hellfire Club.

Maddie stepped off the bus and looked around at her surroundings in what could only be described as abject disgust.

'What a dump.' She sniffed. 'I don't know why the Hellfire Club sent me here of all places. Oh well, might as well have some fun while I'm here.'

Maddie smiled evilly as she pried into a nearby passer-by's mind and forced him to kick a burly-looking jock. The jock spun around and glared at the other nerdy guy before punching him straight in the face. The jock's cohorts then joined him in giving the nerd a good kicking. Maddie just chuckled in glee as she walked off to find some other weak-minded fools to mess around with.

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Emma Frost was in the X-Jet hangar bay washing the X-Jet; She was still grounded after her fight with Duncan Matthews several days previous.

Emma sighed reluctantly and stretched her back, washing the X-Jet wasn't doing her back any good.

'Having problems, liebe?' Kurt asked as he bamfed onto the wing where Emma was kneeled.

'Just the fact that I'm going to end up getting crippled once I've finished being grounded.' Emma replied bitterly. 'When the Professor left and Dr MacTaggart took his place, I thought that everything would be easier.'

'Vell, zhere aren't as many Danger Room sessions nowadays.' Kurt replied. 'Moira had a word viz Herr Logan about over-vorking us.'

'Oh God, he must have _loved_ that.' Emma winced.

'Zhat's vhere I zhink you're wrong.' Kurt replied. 'I've heard storied about Moira that vould make your toes curl.'

'Such as?' Emma asked.

'I once heard she punched out a guy in a bar room brawl.' Kurt replied.

'Okay, so she's got a temper, what of it?' Emma shrugged. 'That's nothing compared to Logan.'

'You didn't hear who it vas she punched out, liebe.' Kurt replied. 'The British Prime Minister!'

Emma's jaw dropped in amazement.

'Wasn't she arrested or anything?'

'I zhink she had diplomatic immunity or somezhing.' Kurt replied. 'Somezhing to do viz being ze chieftain of Kinross.'

'Wow, Moira MacTaggart punched out Tony Blair.' Emma nodded impressively. 'That woman is my God!'

'So, about shat back pain…' Kurt said. 'Vant a backrub?'

'Love to fuzzy.' Emma replied as she lay back onto Kurt.

Kurt slowly began to massage Emma's back, making the blonde close her eyes in pleasure.

'Mmm Kurt, you sure have magic hands…' Emma murmured. 'The soft fur's a bonus too.'

'I just am zhat damn good, liebe.' Kurt grinned as he kissed Emma's neck.

Emma let out a little moan of pleasure and quickly turned around to face Kurt.

'Kiss me Fuzzy!' She demanded.

Kurt did as he was told and planted a gentle kiss upon the blonde's lips. Emma returned the kiss hungrily and wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing him back.

'Mein Gott!' Kurt yelped as he felt the cold metal of the X-Jet's wing on his back.

A predatory smile just spread on Emma's lips as she ripped of Kurt's shirt'

'Emma! Zhat shirt vas a present form my parents!' Kurt yelped once more.

Emma just ignored Kurt's pleas and began to plant kisses all over his chest.

* * *

**The Brotherhood Boarding House-**

Madelyne Pryor stopped outside a decrepit-looking house and looked at it in disgust.

'Shaw can't possibly think that I'm even going to consider entering such a crap hole like this.' Maddie thought out loud. 'But if this is the only way to beat the X-Men then so be it.' She sighed. 'I don't know why he didn't just set the Hellfire soldiers on them; it would've saved my time.

Maddie stepped upto the door and knocked. She waited for someone to answer and tapped her foot impatiently.

Maddie was just about to knock the door down herself when a silver-haired boy answered the door.

'What do you… Why _hellooo…_' Pietro Maximoff said, as he looked the hot redhead up and down. 'And what can I do for you cutie?'

'Let me in before I force your lunch back up your windpipe.' Maddie replied, her green eyes glinting evilly.

'If you wanna come in you gotta pay a toll doll face.' Pietro replied. 'What do you say we go upstairs, hop on the good foot and do the bad thing?'

Maddie just sneered at the silver-haired speedster and knocked him across the room with her telekinesis. Maddie then strode in, kicking the door closed behind her.

The rest of the Brotherhood came into the living room to see what all the ruckus was.

'Alright, listen up you little asswipes!' Maddie commanded. 'I'm you're new leader and I'm going to whip you all into shape. Perhaps literally, if you're lucky.'

'And what exactly makes you our boss?' Lance asked. 'The last time I heard, Mystique was in charge.'

Maddie looked Lance straight in the eye, not flinching an inch.

'This building is now the property of the Hellfire Club.' She said. 'And I have been sent here to change all of you losers into a team of mutants to rival Fury's pathetic little Avengers.'

'I say we go with it.' Todd said. 'Any hot chick that can whup Pie like that is okay in my book.'

'Pietro gets his butt whupped by girls all the time.' Freddie replied.

'Point.' Todd nodded. 'So, whadda you want us to do first, yo?'

'Get this tip cleaned up for a start.' Maddie replied. 'Make it into something worthy of the Black Rook.'

Todd, Freddie and Lance did as they were told, not wanting to incur the redhead's wrath.

'Is it me or does she look kinda like that X-Geek Jean?' Lance whispered.

'It's not you.' Maddie replied, having heard Lance's thoughts with her telepathy. 'Miss Grey and I are more close than you think…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**_Next: Attack of the Clones_**

_Madelyne Pryor and the Brotherhood Vs Emma Frost and the X-Men, 'nuff said!_


	9. Attack of the Clones

**Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 9: Attack of the Clones**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Paprika90- **_Madelyne Pryor is Jean's clone. Watch out for more Jean bashing, literally!_

**GothikStrawberry- **_Hee, Kurt and Emma are indeed cute. An appearance from Sinister? Maybe…_

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Mwahahaa! Maddie is sure gonna shake things up! How can Emma NOT be horny with the way she dresses?_

**Agent-G- **_Oh yeah, compared to Maddie, Emma is a saint! _

**

* * *

Xavier's-**

Bobby Drake was walking through the halls of the X-Mansion when he saw Kurt limp down the stairs. The fuzzy elf also seemed to have a dumb grin on his face.

'Hey Kurt, what's up? You get cramp again in the night again?'

Kurt just shook his head and pulled Bobby into the rec room, where nobody could hear them.

'I don't vant anybody to hear of zhis, okay?'

'If it's a secret you want keeping, you've come to the wrong guy.' Bobby replied.

'I guess I could always go and tell Peter then…' Kurt said.

'Wait Kurt, you can tell me man! I'll keep your secret!' Bobby replied as he grabbed the elf's arm and pulled him back in to the rec room.

'I am no longer a stranger in ze vays of a voman.' Kurt whispered.

'Say what?' The ever-naïve Bobby asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and groaned.

'Emma and I, you know…'

Bobby just shrugged, he didn't have any idea what Kurt was on about.

'…On the wing of the X-Jet, in the shower, in the bed…'

'I see…' Bobby replied, still non the wiser.

'Okay zhat's it, I give up!' Kurt sighed as he threw his arms in the air. 'I'm going to talk to Kitty's dragon plushie, I'll be able to get more sense out of him.'

Bobby just watched Kurt go, trying to figure out what the elf was talking about. Then, it clicked…

'Kurt and Emma had sex!' He gasped. 'I have to go tell the others…'

Bobby walked into the kitchen to spread the news.

'Guys, you'll never know what I just found out!'

Bobby was stopped from continuing as a stone came through the window and hit Scott upside the head.

'Omigod, Scott!' Jean shrieked.

'There's like, a note attached to the stone.' Kitty said.

Emma picked the rock up and read the note.

'X-Men, meet us at the sight of your first defeat. Signed, the B-Hood.'

'Well that's different form what the Brotherhood usually does.' Rogue said. 'So we gonna go kick their asses or what?'

'You do know that it's a trap, right?' Emma replied.

'The idea had like, occurred to me.' Kitty replied. 'I'll go get Peter, we'll need all the people we can get on this anyway.'

'What did you want to tell us, Bobby?' Jean asked, turning away form the unconscious Scott.

Bobby tried to think what brought him into the kitchen but his mind was a blank.

'My cat's breath smells like catfood…'

'That's nice Bobby but we've got more urgent things to see to than your cat's dietary habits.' Jean replied. 'Go get Mr McCoy to see to Scott, okay?'

* * *

**Bayville Mall-**

The X-Jet landed outside Bayville Mall, the site of the X-men's battle against the Scarlet Witch, and their first defeat.

'My Spider-Sense is tingling.' Emma said as the X-Men disembarked form the jet. 'Something isn't right here.'

'Well you did say this was a trap.' Piotr replied.

'It's not that.' Emma said. 'I can sense a presence, something that I haven't felt for a long time…'

'I don't see why you couldn't wear your regular uniform.' Scott said. 'Isn't this one a little…?'

'Slutty?' Jean finished.

Emma looked down at her uniform, white hot pants, boots, gloves, trenchcoat, and some strategically placed material that formed a naked X across her breasts.

'Looks fine to me.' Emma shrugged. 'The Brotherhood'll be too busy ogling me to do any fighting.'

'I'm still going to have a word with Dr MacTaggart when we get back.' Scott sighed. 'Okay X-Men, fan out and be careful…'

The X-Men did as they were told and split up to search the mall.

* * *

**Inside-**

Madelyne Pryor was already aware of the X-Men's arrival, the rather large jet landing outside was a bit of a giveaway.

'Take down whoever you want.' Maddie ordered. 'But Jean Grey is mine.'

'How come she gets to choose who she fights?' Pietro muttered.

'Shut up man!' Lance hissed. 'Or do you want her to kick you butt again?'

Pietro sneered in reply.

'If only Wanda was here…'

'She'd most probably give her a round of applause.' Todd replied. 'I would.'

With that, the Brotherhood split up to search for the X-Men.

* * *

**Shadowcat and Colossus-**

Kitty and Piotr were searching through the first floor of the mall. They passed a sporting goods store and felt the floor shake beneath their feet.

'Oh yeah, it just had to be him.' Kitty groaned. 'Give it up Lance, you're gonna lose again.'

'That's fresh coming form you.' Lance snorted. 'The last time you were here, we kicked your butts!'

'Only because you had Wanda on your side.' Kitty replied. 'Without her you're nothing but a bunch of losers!'

'A bunch of losers that're gonna kick your butts!' Lance yelled as he let rip with another earthquake.

Kitty stumbled but Piotr was there to catch her.

'I have never liked you Alvers.' The Russian said. 'And the thought of you touching Katya sickens me.'

'It all boils down to the fact that I got there first man.' Lance snorted.

'You talk to much.' Piotr sighed. 'Get him Katya!'

Lance spun around to see Kitty standing behind him.

'Nighty-night!' Kitty said as she phased Lance halfway through the floor, stranding him there.

'Care to finish him off, Petey?' Kitty asked.

'Many thanks Katya.' Piotr nodded as he savagely punched Lance in the face, making him wobble back and forth like a teeter-totter.

'What do you say we go see how the others are getting on?' Kitty asked.

Piotr merely nodded and followed Kitty to search for the others.

* * *

**Rogue and Iceman-**

Rogue and Bobby were fighting Blob and Quicksilver on the ground floor of the mall. Bobby had iced up the floor, making it near impossible for Pietro to use his super-speed.

Rogue was taking on Blob and was trying to get close enough to him to use her powers on him. Unfortunately, Blob kept on throwing stuff at her. Bobby saw this and iced up the floor beneath the Blob's feet, making him lose his footing. Luckily, Pietro lost his footing at the same time and skidded across the mall, colliding with a wall.

As Pietro tried to get up, he saw Blob skidding toward shim.

'This is gonna suck…' Pietro winced.

Blob collided with Pietro with a sickening thud, squashing him against the wall.

'Well that was surprisingly easy.' Bobby muttered a she dusted off his hands.

'Yeah, it was almost as if these guys were a distraction.' Rogue replied.

* * *

**Emma Frost and Nightcrawler-**

Kurt was having the time of his life as he observed Emma, in her diamond form, giving Todd a good butt-kicking. His girlfriend was quite the brawler. Well then again, if her fight with Duncan the other week was any indication of her fighting skills, she was nigh unstoppable.

Todd whipped out his tongue and tried to grab Emma by the arm. Fortunately, Emma was ready and grabbed it.

'Second date, no tongues!' Emma hissed as she swung Todd around by his tongue and threw him through a store window.

'Man, you gotta love a voman zhat uses Hellboy references in a fight.' Kurt snickered.

'Yeah, and I looked damn sexy doing it too.' Emma replied as she dusted herself off.

'You still getting that funny sensation in your head?' Kurt asked concernedly.

'Not in my diamond form, no.' Emma replied. 'It's still worrying me, the feeling seemed similar but I can't quite put my finger on it…'

* * *

**Cyclops and Jean Grey-**

Maddie was ready for Scott and Jean as she spied on them form her perch atop the escalator.

'Well it looks like your friends took down my team.' The leather-clad mutant sneered. 'But can you take me down?'

Maddie gestured with her hand and sent Scott flying through the mall window.

'You bitch!' Jena hissed.

'Why thank you Miss Grey.' Maddie replied. 'One never tires of compliments.'

Jean was about to lash out with her own telekinesis until she actually saw the woman's face, the woman looked just like she did.

'Y-you…'

'Yeah, we're identical.' Maddie replied. 'Ain't that a pip?'

Maddie then gestured with her hand and sent Jean flying through the air. However, Jean used her own powers to stop herself and sent Maddie crashing through a store window.

'Is that all you've got?' Maddie sneered as she brushed glass from her hair. 'I can give as good as I get sweetie, and then some!'

Maddie then brought her hands down in a sweeping motion and sent benches flying towards Jean.

Jena tried to dodge but one of the benches smacked into her chest, sending her crashing against the wall.

'Looks like you're going to lose again, Jeannie.' Maddie sneered. 'Unlike the last time, you're not going to walk away form this fight!'

Outside the mall, Scott had barely recovered form Maddie's telekinetic when the ground was rocked once more.

'_JEAN!' _Scott bellowed. _'NO!'_

Before Scott could even move oen step closer, the mall exploded in a colossal ball of telekinetic energy, the shockwave sending him sailing into a tree, knocking him out once more.

* * *

**Later-**

Scott regained consciousness to find several battered figures looking back at him.

'Jean…' He asked weakly.

'I'm here, sweetie.' Jean replied as she helped him up.

'What happened…?' Scott groaned.

'That witch blew us up with a telekinetic blast.' Jean replied. 'We only survived down to me and Peter.'

'We're fine thanks.' Emma sniffed. 'Nothing a massive dose of aspiring can't cure.'

'Ze Bruzzerhood got away too.' Kurt added. 'Man, vhat vas up vis zhat voman? Vas it me or did she look like Jean?'

Something finally clicked in Emma's mind.

'God, not her!' Emma groaned.

'Who liebe, who vas it?' Kurt asked concernedly.

'You remember that Madelyne Pryor cow I told you about? That was her.'

'Oh Scheissen.' Kurt groaned. 'It looks like ve're in for a tough ride.'

'But first ah need a shower.' Rogue replied as she ran her hands through her hair. 'I'm gonna be washin' brick dust outta mah hair for weeks!'

With that, the battered and defeated X-men all limped back into the X-Jet and made their way home.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Party on Emma!**

_Due to the crappy morale after the X-Men's defeat, Moira throws a party to cheer them up. And just why is Jean acting so weird?_


	10. Party on Emma!

**Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 10: Party on Emma!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Needles- **_I think that I've got enough members for the Sirens now. That idea sounds funny but I've got something different planned for Jean, Emma and Scott._

**Paprika90- **_More Jena bashing coming up next._

**Ldypebsaby- **_Jean and Maddie aren't related, Maddie is Jean's clone._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_More Wanda soon. _

**Agent-G- **_All will be revealed soon enough._

**Thanks to- **_GothikStrawberry_

* * *

**Emma's room-**

Emma was holding court as Kitty and the rest of the Sirens waited patiently to start. Tabby, Amara, Rahne, Jubilee and Wanda nervously eyed the box that Emma had in front of her.

Wanda was there as she was a charter member of the Sirens and had quit the Brotherhood before Maddie even arrived to cause trouble. She was in the city when the whole X-Men/Brotherhood fight went down so she didn't really know what happened, nor did she care.

'C'mon Em, the suspense is killing us.' Tabby said. 'You gonna show us what you got in the box or what?'

A knowing smile spread on Emma's face as she opened the large cardboard box.

'You all may know that morale in the X-Mansion was at an all-time low after the fight with the Brotherhood, so Moira decided to hold a party to lighten the mood. A costume party!'

'You ordered us costumes?' Jubilee asked. 'We coulda made our own.'

'Oh, but these are extra-special costumes.' Emma replied. 'Just you take a look…'

Tabby and the rest of the Sirens peered into the box. Rahne reached in and pulled out a skimpy devil costume and turned it around.

'We cannae wear these!' The young Scot gasped. 'There's nae tae wear!'

'Umm actually Rahne, that's Jubilee's costume.' Emma replied. 'Yours is the angel one.'

'Are you like, sure Moira'll let us wear these?' Kitty asked.

'I already cleared it with her.' Emma replied. 'Now, stop messing about, put your costumes on…'

'We are going to be in so much trouble…' Amara winced.

**

* * *

The rec room-**

The party was in full swing as the mansion's occupants enjoyed themselves. Practically everybody had a costume; Moira was wearing traditional Scottish dress while Hank was wearing a Star Trek Science Officer's uniform. Kurt was dressed as Zorro, Sam was dressed as a cowboy, Roberto was dressed as a soccer player, Scott was dressed as Daredevil while Jean was wearing a skimpy black catsuit and had half of her face painted red as Typhoid Mary. Rogue was dressed in a red bodysuit and a matching bandana as Elektra. As if to compliment her, Remy had drawn a target on his head and was dressed in a flowing leather duster as Bullseye. Ororo was wearing dressed as Wonder Woman while Piotr has his hair slicked back and was wearing dark shades and a leather jacket as the Terminator. Jamie had created a trio of Dupes and dressed as most of the Justice League. That just left Ray and Bobby, who were dressed as Freddy and Jason. Logan was the only one without a costume however as he was dressed in his regular clothes and scowled at the thought of having fun.

Kurt, Piotr, Sam and Bobby were standing around impatiently, waiting for Emma and the rest of the girls to come down to show off their costumes.

'Vhy do vomen alvays take so long to get ready?' Kurt asked. 'It's alvays ze same…'

'It's just one of life's mysteries, I guess.' Bobby shrugged.

'Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have you attention please…?'

The quartet of guys turned as one to see Emma walk into the room.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he saw how Emma was dressed. She was wearing a white leather bustier, with matching panties, boots, opera gloves and cape. It was a mystery how she stopped from falling out of it.

Emma stopped in the doorway and smiled at everybody's shocked reactions.

'Presenting, Princess Amara and Slave Girl Tabitha…'

Emma stepped back so the pair could enter. Amara was dressed in traditional Nova Roman robes and jewellery. She was also leading Tabby on a leash that as attached to the blonde's neck. Tabby herself was dressed something akin to Princess Leia in Return of the Jedi, skimpy brown and gold bikini and booties, you get the idea.

'Come on in, girls…' Emma said as she beckoned for the others.

One by one, Kitty and the rest of the girls walked into the room. Piotr almost had a heart attack at how Kitty was dressed. She was wearing a very low-cut purple bikini type thing with a tail attached. She also had a choker with a bell on and cat ears atop her head. Rahne was dressed as an angel, just like Kitty but in white plus wings and a halo. Jubilee was dressed all in red and had a tail and horns as a devil. Wanda meanwhile was dressed all in black and had fishnets on and a pointed hat atop her head as a witch.

'I feel so damn stupid…' Wanda muttered. 'There aren't even any guys here that I like.'

'Aww relax Wanda.' Emma replied. 'Let loose for a bit, you might have fun.'

Wanda sighed reluctantly and headed for the food.

Kitty and the others however sidled up to their other halves.

Kitty twirled her tail in her hand and smiled at the sight of a greatly embarrassed Piotr.

'Hey Petey, d'you like my costume?'

'I-It looks very… snug Katya.' Piotr stuttered.

'Not too slutty?' Kitty asked as she gave him a twirl.

Piotr just made some random vowel sounds in reply.

'I uh… That is… Umm…'

Kitty giggled and swatted Piotr on the backside with her tail.

'Oh Peter, you're so silly.'

Piotr chuckled nervously in response.

Kitty took Piotr by the hand and dragged him over to the corner where several students were dancing.

'Dance with me?' She purred.

Piotr just nodded dumbly in reply.

Logan meanwhile, growled angrily at the sight of so many young girls dressed like cheap whores.

Moira saw this and elbowed him in the gut.

'Dinnae ye dare spoil this, Logan.' Moira hissed. 'It's just a wee bit o' harmless fun.'

'It's all well an' good until somebody gets knocked up.' Logan growled.

'The girls wilnae let that happen.' Moira replied. 'They're more responsible than that. Besides, ye dinnae bitch so much when ye saw Ororo's Wonder Woman costume.'

'That's different.' Logan muttered.

Moira just snickered at that.

* * *

**Later-**

The party had finished and everybody had gone off to bed.

Scott was snoozing peacefully until somebody walking into his room woke him.

'Jean, izzat you?' Scott groaned.

'Shh sweetie, don't speak…' Jean said as she approached Scot's bed.

There was something unusual in Jean's eyes, something almost predatory…

'Umm Jean, what are you doing?' Scott asked as Jean crept closer.

Jean just grinned as she unwrapped the robe from around her and stood before Scott naked.

'I think we both know what I'm doing…' Jean purred.

Scott's resistance soon dissipated as Jean sent him soothing thoughts and climbed onto the bed.

'Jean, this isn't right…' Scott mumbled as Jean began to trace kisses down his chest.

'Shh, don't worry.' Jean cooed. 'I'll be gentle…'

With his resistance gone, Scott soon surrendered to Jean's caresses…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Sirens Strike Back**

_The Sirens get up to their old tricks as they foil a bank robbery. Guest starring: Spider-Man!_


	11. The Sirens Strike Back

**Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 11: The Sirens Strike Back**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**LuvDaFussyDude- **_Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't make Emma Frost up; she is a character from the comics. _

**Ruby631- **_Why would I want to insult redheads? Redheads are my favourites. Well, Rahne, Wanda, Mary Jane and Rachel are. A fetish for Tabby/Amara? I wouldn't put it that way but I do have a fondness for the pairing._

**Ldypebsaby- **_Ah, I can't reveal Evil Jean just yet, I have a cunning plan…_

**Goddess123452003- **_Damn straight! Kurt4-Ever! Woot!_

**Needles- **_Yup, Hank's costume was a reference to the doctor in the original series of Star Trek._

**GothikStrawberry- **_Yup, costume parties are always good for a laugh in fanfiction._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Yup, Emma bought out the ol' Hellfire costume. It was only a matter of time until I had her wear that. _

**Agent-G- **_I'm not quite sure what you were saying about Wanda. Were you insinuating that I was hinting that she was gay?_

* * *

**Bayville-**

Emma and the rest of the Sirens, Rahne, Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee, Wanda and Kitty were sitting in a café gossiping over coffee. They had just finished a shopping spree and were killing time until they had to be back at the mansion.

'I can't believe you and Kurt did it in the X-Jet!' Jubilee giggled. 'That is filthy!'

'Oh, like you haven't thought of doing that with Bobby.' Emma chuckled.

'What?' Jubilee gasped dramatically. 'I would never dream of such a thing!'

'Don't lie to a telepath sweetie.' Emma tutted. 'It's demeaning.'

'At least somebody's getting laid.' Tabby sniffed. 'All these hot chicks about and none of it's coming my way.'

'Ahem.' Amara coughed. 'I am right here you know.'

'Yeah, and I appreciate that, sweetie.' Tabby replied. Patting Amara's hand. 'I really do but, my clock's ticking. I'm not getting any older.'

'Tabby, you're like, sixteen.' Kitty said. 'You shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that at your age.'

'Oh, and I suppose you weren't.' Tabby snorted. 'Didn't you get any sweaty thoughts about Colossus? That big, sexy Russian must be packing a huge…'

'_Tabitha!' _Kitty hissed, blushing bright pink.

'Ah, the truth is out.' Emma chuckled. 'Kitty has lusty wrong feelings about the hot Russian.'

'Well, I sometimes stay awake at night thinking about him.' Kitty admitted.

'Is that what you call it?' Tabby teased. 'I've heard it called lots of things but _thinking _isn't one of them.'

'Tabitha Smith, your mind is positively filthy.' Emma said, shaking her head slightly. 'And that's coming from me.'

'I think we should like, stop now.' Kitty said. 'We're embarrassing Rahne.'

'You're all right with us talking filth, aren't you Furtop?' Tabby asked, patting the young Scot on the shoulder. 'We're not embarrassing you, are we?'

'I've heard worse from the wee ones back in Kinross.' Rahne replied. 'Dinnae worry about me, carry on actin' like a gang o' strumpets.'

'Strumpets?' Emma chuckled. 'That's the most adorable thing I've ever been called. You really know how to make a girl feel welcome.'

'It was the most polite thing I could think of.' Rahne said.

'What about you, Wanda?' Emma asked. 'You're awfully quiet all of a sudden.'

'Yeah, and Wanda is renown for being a chatter-box.' Tabby snickered.

Emma just shot her friend and teammate with a glare and turned to Wanda.

'Wanda, are you okay?' Emma asked once more.

Wanda snapped out of her daydream and turned to Emma and the others.

'I was just thinking.' She replied simply.

'Care to enlighten us?' Emma prompted.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Wanda replied.

'Come on, we're all friends here.' Emma said. 'Your secret is safe with us.'

Wanda looked at the others all in turn as she tried to gauge their reactions. Even though she had been with them for a short while, she had grown to trust them. How would they react to the news that she had?

Wanda took a deep breath before continuing.

'I think there's something wrong with Jean.' Wanda said simply.

'You mean besides the fact that she's a Little Miss Perfect Priss?' Tabby asked. 'That's not exactly news to us.'

'Haven't you noticed that she's been acting a little bit unusual lately?' Wanda continued. 'I don't know what it is but I've got the feeling that there's something wrong with her.'

'Come tae think of it, she has been extra clingy towards Scott recently.' Rahne said. 'Ye dinnae think that she's…?'

'Pregnant?' Kitty asked. 'Jean and Scott would never be so careless.'

'It only takes one mistake, Kitty.' Emma replied. 'Let's say that for some reason they chose to forgo the usual protection…'

'I still think it's not like Jean.' Kitty said. 'Letting herself get pregnant?'

'Well love does make you do the wacky.' Jubilee shrugged.

'I guess we'll have to tell Moira when we get back.' Emma shrugged. 'She'd want to know whether somebody's been accidentally knocked u…'

The rest of the Sirens looked at Emma as the blonde's eyes widened in fear.

'Everybody down!'

The Sirens did as they were told and dived to the ground as a car came sailing through the window, demolishing the inside of the café and sending patrons diving for cover.

'What the Hell was that?' Tabby asked as she cautiously peered around an upturned table.

The other Sirens peered around their respective methods of cover and gasped in surprise at what they saw. A guy in a quilted yellow and red suit was fighting with a slightly smaller guy dressed in a red and blue costume.

'No way.' Jubilee breathed. 'Tell me that can't be…'

'Spider-Man!' Amara replied. 'Spider-Man is in Bayville!'

'Why would Spider-Man be in Bayville?' Wanda asked. 'I thought he was based in Manhattan.'

'It doesn't matter right now.' Emma replied. 'This is our town and we have to show the quilted freak that Bayville doesn't take kindly to supervillains!'

* * *

**Outside-**

Spider-Man was fighting for his life against second-rate supervillain and glorified henchman, the Shocker. Well, calling it fighting for his life was an exaggeration; Spider-Man was taking his time with the fight, carrying out his usual repartee of taunts towards the quilt-wearing villain.

'Seriously Sparky, who made your costume? Your Mom?'

'Don't you dare talk about my mother, ya freak!' The Shocker yelled. 'You ain't got no right!'

'I've got as much a right as doing this…' Spider-Man replied as he shot a blob of webbing into the Shocker's face.

'Aww sonova…' Shocker hissed as he tried to rip the webbing from his face. 'I'll fry you for this!'

With his vision obscured, the Shocker began to shoot wildly, his gauntlets shooting out vibro-waves all over the place. Spider-Man managed to dodge most of them but one of the blasts hit him in the chest, sending him crashing against an abandoned truck.

'Oh, this is too sweet.' The Shocker said as he finally ripped the webbing from his face. 'I'm gonna finish this once and for all…'

Before the Shocker could liquidise Spider-Man with another blasts, his gauntlets began to glow with mysterious blue energy.

'What the fu…'

The Shocker didn't have time to finish his question as his gauntlets exploded, sending him sailing through a shop window.

'Good job Wanda.' Emma said, clad in her usual Sirens attire of white leather hot pants, boots and vest top. 'Let's make sure that this guy stays down…'

The rest of the Sirens did as they were told and surrounded the shop window that the Shocker had fallen through.

'I'll get who ever did that to me…' The Shocker said. 'I don't need my gauntlets to kick your butts!'

The Shocker then stopped and looked around him at the squad of teenage girls.

'Oh this is priceless, a bunch o' girls wanna try their stuff.' He snickered. 'What'cha gonna do? Hit me with your Barbies?'

'_Oh we can do a fair sight more than that…' _Emma said via her telepathy. _'We are no mere teenagers…'_

The Shocker let out a scream of pain and clutched his head as Emma zapped him with a mind bolt.

'Nnn. Get outta my head…' The Shocker hissed as he stumbled out of the shop window.

Amara was next up as she sent a fireball at the Shocker, exploding at his feet and engulfing the lower part of his costume in fire.

'Oh God it burns!' The Shocker screamed. 'Put it out! Put it out!'

'Whatever ye say, laddie.' Rahne replied as she changed into her werewolf form and leapt at him, knocking him to the floor and tearing at his quilted costume.

Next up was Tabitha who carefully dropped a time bomb down the back of Shocker's costume.

'Fire in the hold!' Tabby yelled as she ducked for cover.

The other Sirens followed suit and dived behind a nearby car as Tabby's time bomb exploded, obliterating the rest of the Shocker's costume and eliciting a high-pitched scream from the villain.

Even after the beating he had just been dealt, the Shocker refused to fall down.

'Not done yet…'

'Oh you're done alright.' Jubilee replied. 'Kitty, it's over to you!'

Kitty rose up through the sidewalk behind the Shocker and grabbed his legs, partially phasing him through the ground.

Spider-Man finally regained consciousness and saw a gang of leather-lad girls standing over the Shocker.

'Man, colour me embarrassed.' Spider-Man muttered to himself. 'Saved by a bunch of girls. Hot ones at that. Hot leather-clad girls. Gah! Mind out the gutter Spidey, they're jailbait. Dirty, dirty Spidey…'

'No need to thank us, Spider-Man.' Emma said, giving the Web-Slinger a jaunty salute. 'It was all in a day's work for the Friendly Neighbourhood Sirens!'

'Okay, I don't mind you saving my butt but stealing my catchphrases?' Spider-Man asked. 'That's a big no-no.'

'A thank you wouldn't go amiss.' Jubilee sniffed.

'Oh thank you mysterious leather-clad teenagers.' Spider-Man replied. 'How may I repay you?'

'Okay, now you're like, abusing sarcasm.' Kitty aid.

Spider-Man prodded the unconscious Shocker with a foot.

'Have you ladies got any idea how I can get Sparky out of the sidewalk?' He asked.

Kitty just grabbed onto the Shocker and phased him back through the ground.

'Oh, okay.' Spider-Man blinked. 'That would work…'

Spider-Man webbed the Shocker against a lamppost then turned to look at Wanda who had her head cocked with a dreamy look on her face.

'Were you just checking out my butt?' Spider-Man asked.

'No…' Wanda lied, her eyes darting about nervously. 'I did no such thing…'

Spider-Man just crossed his arms and looked at the young woman.

'Okay, I was checking out your butt.' Wanda admitted. 'It's a nice butt…'

'Umm, thanks?' Spider-Man replied, not exactly sure how to take the compliment.

'I don't suppose you're single, are you?' Wanda asked, surprising the rest of the Sirens at her courage.

'W-well, there's nobody in my life right now…' Spider-Man replied, scratching the back of his neck.

'Good.' Wanda nodded 'Call me.' She then handed the number of the Xavier Institute and kissed Spider-Man on the cheek. 'And I'm counting on it…'

'You'd better do what she says.' Tabby said. 'You don't want to make her angry. You won't like her when she's angry.'

'O-okay. I'll keep that in mind.' Spider-Man replied, rapidly becoming more afraid of these young women by the moment. 'I-I think I'd better go now…'

The Sirens looked into the sky as Spider-Man shot out a webline and swung away.

'Wow, way to go Wanda.' Emma said, patting her friend on the shoulder. 'You finally got the guts to ask a guy out.'

'Well I thought that I might as well seize the moment.' Wanda shrugged. 'You'll never know what the next day brings, perhaps going nuts and destroying Avengers Mansion.'

'Yeah, like that's gonna happen.' Tabby snorted.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Night of the Phoenix**

_Jean's behaviour continues to become more erratic by the moment. Could she actually be pregnant? And do the grisly murders around town have anything to do with her mood-swings? Tune in next time to find out…_


	12. Night of the Phoenix

**Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 12: Night of the Phoenix**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Violet and Gwen- **_That's how Emma dresses. She dresses like a slut, and she's proud of it._

**Needles- **_You're right, I don't like Evan._ _It's not because he's a cheap rip-off of Marrow, he's just lame and annoying._

**Slickboy444- **_Thanks for the review.__I'm afraid that Scott and Jean bashing was an essential ingredient in this story, as I needed to get across just how Emma felt about them. _

**GothikStrawberry- **_Everything shall be made clear in this chapter my dear._

**Aaron- **_Watch out for more Sirens action soon. Hmm, I wonder what powerful mutant you're referring to… coughSinistercough._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Tabby and Amara are _so_ gay together. Watch _'Cruise Control'_ if you don't believe me. I have a running joke about Wanda's actions in _'Disassembled.'_ Check out the rest of my stuff to see._

**Agent-G- **_Yup, you got it right on the nose. Maddie is involved somehow. I'm not gonna explain just how she's involved yet; I don't want to give it away for the readers that aren't familiar with the comics. Yes, Wanda and Emma are 18._

**Thanks to- **_Tillallareone, goddess123452003._

* * *

**Quote of the day: **_'Oh what does it look like, Henry? It's Jea__n bloody showing off again.'- _**Emma Frost**

* * *

**Bayville-**

It was midnight in Bayville and a gang of thugs were mugging a young woman in a back alley.

'Awright!' One of the thugs cheered. 'Get a loada this load! We're rich!'

'Keep it down, man.' The lead thug hissed. 'Ya gonna get us caught.'

'Aww, yer too cautious, yo.' Another thug replied. 'Nobody's gonna hear us.'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that…' A woman's voice said from the shadows.

'What the Hell…?' The lead thug asked as he pulled out a gun and spun around to face whoever spoke.

'Oh, you men and your silly toys.' The mystery woman chuckled. 'Do you seriously think that they will hurt me?'

'Shoot the bitch!' The lead thug yelled.

The other thugs did as they were told and opened fire into the shadows.

'Bored now…' The mystery woman sighed. 'Time to end this charade.'

The lead thug screamed as a dumpster flew across the alley and smeared him across the wall like peanut butter on a slice of bread.

'Screw this shit!' One of the punks said as he threw his gun down. 'Let's get outta here!'

'Not so fast, my dear…' The mystery woman said as she blocked the thugs' way with some kind of invisible wall. 'I haven't finished with you just yet…'

The thugs' eyes widened in fear as an iron pole rose into the air and pointed right at them.

'_Help!' _The thugs yelled as they battered at the invisible wall. _'Help us! Please!'_

No help came, though. The iron pole flew through the air, propelled by some invisible force, and impaled all of the thugs through the chest.

The mystery woman chuckled evilly as she stepped out of the shadows.

'Now, that was my idea of fun…' Jean Grey grinned.

This was no ordinary Jean Grey however, as her eyes had taken on an evil yellow sheen and there as a fiery aura around her shaped like some kind of giant bird.

'Phoenix, are you there?' An electronic voice called. 'Answer me. I do not have time for your petty violent impulses.'

'Oh chill out, boss.' Jean sighed. 'I was only having a little fun.'

'I do not care about that! What do you have to report?'

'Getting the Summers boy to follow my every command was easy as that slut Emma Frost.' Jean replied. 'He practically worships the ground I walk on. It's sickening.'

'And what of the second part of the plan?'

An evil grin spread across Jean's face as she patted her belly.

'The seed's already been planted.'

'Good. You must get back to the X-Men before they realise you have gone.'

'Don't worry.' Jean replied. 'I _suggested _that they fall into an extra-deep sleep. They'll be none the wiser.'

'They had better not. I have put too much into this plan for your petty impulses to ruin everything.'

'Blah, blah, blah.' Jean sighed. 'You really have to put more faith into your operatives, Sinister.'

And with that, Jean floated into the air and headed back to the X-Mansion.

* * *

**Xavier's, the next day-**

Emma, Wanda, Tabitha, Amara, Rahne, Jubilee and Kitty were sitting in the rec room watching a news broadcast about the gory murders the night before. Kurt, Jamie, Bobby and Piotr were there too.

'Oh my god.' Kitty gasped. 'How could somebody even like, _think_ of doing something like that?'

'God knows what kind of things people do to get kicks nowadays, Kitty.' Emma replied. 'There's a lot of sick people about.'

'Yeah, like that Venom guy that Wanda's boyfriend was fighting a few days ago.' Tabby teased.

'Spider-Man is _not_ my boyfriend.' Wanda replied with a glare towards the blonde. 'We've only been on a few dates so far, nothing too steamy.'

'Have you seen his face yet?' Jubilee asked. 'I bet he's hideously scarred.'

'_Jubilee!'_ Kitty hissed. 'How could you say such a thing?'

'Well why else would he wear a mask?' Jubilee replied. 'Perhaps he's an alien.'

'Perhaps he has a secret identity to protect.' Wanda said.

'Oh. I didn't think of that.' Jubilee sniffed. 'That sounds much better.'

Rahne sniffed the air as she caught Jean and Scott's scents.

'Hey guys, what do you think about these murders?' The young Scot asked. 'Super-powered serial killer or psycho robot sent from the future?'

'It's not really my place to say.' Jean replied. 'That's the police's job. Anyway guys, Scott and I have some news, if you'd meet us in Moira's office we'll tell you there.'

'I knew it!' Tabby said. 'She's gonna finally fess up to being a guy!'

'Tabitha, that's silly.' Amara snorted. 'Jean isn't really a guy. Is she?'

Tabby just shook her head and patted her girlfriend on the shoulder.

'Poor naïve little Amara.' She sighed. 'So young and yet… so innocent.'

Amara just shot Tabby a glare and followed the others to Moira's office.

* * *

**Moira's office-**

It didn't take Jean and Scott to rouse the rest of the X-Men. They were presently gathered in Moira MacTaggart office waiting for Jean and Scott to let them in on this big secret.

'So what's this big secret y'all gathered us here for?' Rogue asked. 'Ah was in the middle of a good book.'

Jean took Scott's hand in hers and looked in his eyes.

'Do you want to tell them or shall I?' She asked.

'You can tell them, sweetie.' Scott smiled happily.

'I'll get straight to the point.' Jean said as she turned to the X-Men. 'I'm pregnant. Scott and I are going to have a baby!'

The silence between the X-Men was deafening.

Hank was the first to speak.

'Oh my stars and garters…'

'Goddess…' Ororo added. 'This is such wonderful news. Isn't it, Logan?'

The feral Canadian just growled under his breath.

'I knew somethin' didn't smell right…' He muttered.

'That is like, great news!' Kitty squealed as she grabbed Jean in a hug. 'How far gone are you?'

'I don't know how far gone I am yet, Kitty.' Jean replied. 'I just tested myself yesterday.'

'Have ye told yuir parents yet, Jean?' Moira asked.

'We're just about to do that.' Jean replied. 'I just thought that I'd let you guys know first.'

'Well I'd say congratulations are in order.' Hank said. 'Congratulations, Scott.'

The other X-Men gathered around to give the happy couple their respective congratulations.

Emma wasn't quite as happy as the others.

'_I know you're up to something, Jean.'_ Emma said telepathically. _'And I aim to find out…'_

Jean just turned her head in Emma's direction and smiled evilly at her.

'_Don't you wish Scott and I the best, Emma?'_ She asked telepathically with a syrupy 'voice'. _'It doesn't matter anyway. We will be happy even if you aren't…'_

'_We'll just see about that, you cow.'_ Emma replied. _'I will find out what you're up to…'_

'_Oh, I wouldn't think that…' _Jean said. _'You really have no idea what's going on, do you?'_

Emma gasped in shock as Jean's eyes took on an evil yellow sheen and a fiery aura appeared around her.

'_You have no idea just how powerful I am.'_ Jean said_. 'You will forget we had this little conversation…'_

Jean's fiery aura then shot out and threw Emma against the wall.

Emma shook her head. She was standing up, right next to Kurt. What just happened? She felt so strange…

'Emma, are you okay?' Kurt asked concernedly.

'I-I think so, Kurt.' Emma replied a little weakly. 'I guess it's just the excitement getting to me.'

Unseen by the two young X-Men, Jean's eyes still had their eerie yellow flame-like appearance.

_'You petty, useless X-Men have absolutely no idea what you are about to face. You have no comprehension of Sinister's true power as you will soon find out…'_

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Sinister Betrayal**

_Jean's pregnancy accelerates at an unusually fast pace and the X-Men act as if the whole thing is perfectly normal. Also, by the end of the day one of their most trusted team members will betray them and join with the hidden villains. Tune in next time to find out just who it is!_


	13. Sinister Betrayal

**Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 13: Sinister Betrayal**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Mwa-ha-ha-haaa! You have no idea what is coming next for the X-Men. Everything's gonna hit the fan all right. Heh._

**GeminiCrystal- **_Ooh, pretty name. Thanks for adding this to your favourites too. Enjoy the new chapter._

**GothikStrawberry- **_Yes, 'Jean' isn't the real Jean Grey. I'll explain everything soon. As for which member joins the baddies, I think it's pretty obvious who does it._

**Aaron- **_Oh yeah, everything keeps turning and changing. You ain't seen nothing yet. Mwa-ha-haaaa!_

**Agent-G- **_We'll find out what happened to the real Jean soon. As for a possible Wanda/Spidey spin-off, we'll just have to wait and see._

**Thanks to- **_Gimmeabreak, needles._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was late in the morning in the home of the X-Men. Logan was putting the students through their morning Danger Room session. Jean was sitting the session out, as she was pregnant.

'Just look at that jammy cow sitting up there.' Emma sneered as she dodged a giant buzz saw. 'The slag gets to skive off the Danger Room session just because Scott knocked her up. Does anybody care about my allergy of being attacked by giant buzz saws?'

'Ve all know how you feel about Jean, liebe.' Kurt replied as he bamfed out of a robot's way. 'And as much fun as hearing you bitching viz her is, it's getting kind of old.'

'Yeah.' Kitty agreed as she phased through another robot, shorting it out. 'People think that you're jealous cuz Jean's like, pregnant.'

'Oh yeah.' Emma snorted. 'Scott didn't choose me to carry his runt, I am _sooo_ jealous.'

'You know how you two could settle this?' Tabitha suggested as she blew up another robot with a time bomb. 'Foxy boxing!'

'Yeah!' Bobby piped up happily. 'We could film it and sell the movie on eBay! We could make millions!'

'In your dreams, Drake.' Emma glared. 'I'm not going to demean myself by laying my hands on that filthy slag.'

'Geez. Issues much?' Jubilee snickered.

**

* * *

The rec room, later-**

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Emma and the others retired to the rec room.

'God, my aches have got aches.' Wanda winced as she rubbed her back. 'I've never been worked that hard before. Not even by my _beloved_ father.'

'To think I actually thought that Moira would like, cut back on the Danger Room sessions.' Kitty winced as she rubbed her ankle. 'Thinks have got like, worse.'

'Aye, I agree.' Rahne nodded. 'I love Moira, I really do, but she's a harsh taskmaster.'

'Preaching to ze choir, Furtop.' Kurt agreed. 'Part of me is vanting ze Professor to come back.'

'Has anybody heard anything from him?' Amara asked. 'You thought that the Professor could have sent us a postcard at least.'

'Perhaps he's just having too much fun.' Bobby suggested. 'Y'know, partying down with the senoritas somewhere.'

'The Professor? Partying down?' Tabitha snorted. 'As if!'

'Actually Tabitha, the Professor isn't as lame as you think.' Emma corrected. 'He got some woman pregnant and buggered off to go on his mutant crusade, remember?'

'And that is a good thing, how?' Tabitha raised an eyebrow.

'I was merely saying that the Professor isn't such a stuffed shirt after all.' Emma explained. 'He knows how to let his hair down. So to speak.'

Unseen by the young mutants, Jean Grey was in her room, spying on them with her telepathy.

'_Those poor fools really have no idea what is going on.'_ Jean thought to herself. _'As soon as Sinister gives the word, I will make my move and they will be none the wiser.'_

Jean's thoughts were cut off as she sensed a familiar presence.

'Hey there, sweetie.' Scott greeted with a loving smile. 'I've got you a sandwich.'

'Peanut butter and bacon?' Jean asked hopefully.

'Only the best for my lady.' Scott chuckled. 'C'mon, eat up. You're eating for two now.'

Jean took the sandwich from Scott and shovelled it in her mouth.

'Not long now.' Scott said as he put his hand on Jean's pregnant belly. 'Soon we will have our own little baby.'

Jean just nodded silently.

'Is there something wrong?' Scott asked.

Jean looked at her boyfriend with wide, innocent eyes.

'Scott, do you love me?'

'Of course I do.' Scott answered honestly. 'I'd do anything for you.'

'Then come away with me.' Jean told him. 'We have to leave this place. The X-Men don't trust me. They think I'm evil.'

'That's preposterous.' Scott snorted. 'Everybody likes you.'

'Emma doesn't.' Jean replied.

'Well, she's just jealous.' Scott shrugged. 'But nobody thinks you're evil.'

Jean took Scott's face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes.

'Scott, they're going to kill our baby.' Jean said, reaching into Scott's mind with her telepathy. 'We have to stop them before they destroy us.'

'Yes…' Scott replied. 'We have to… stop them.'

An evil smile spread across Jean's face.

'That's my boy. You know Maddie's right.'

* * *

**The X-Jet Hangar, later that night-**

Maddie silently led Scott into the hangar where the X-Jet was kept. Maddie's employer, Sinister, had given the word. Maddie was to bring Scott to Sinister's headquarters by whatever means were necessary. Unfortunately for Logan, he was about to find out just what that meant.

'An' just where do ya think _yer_ goin'?' Logan grunted as he walked up to the pair. 'I hope you ain't plannin' on takin' the X-Jet for a midnight joyride.'

Maddie looked to Scott with a wide-eyed innocent expression.

'Scott, Logan's being mean.' Maddie whimpered in a meek little girly voice. 'Make him stop.'

'Yes Maddie…' Scott replied as he reached for his visor.

'What the f…'

Logan was cut off as Scott sent him flying across the hangar with an optic blast.

'Good boy.' Maddie smirked as she patted Scott on the head. 'Now, we'd better get a move on. Sinister is a stickler for punctuality.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

The X-Jet touched down on the roof of a building and its passengers stepped out.

'Welcome to Casa de Sinister.' Maddie said as she held her arms wide. 'This is your new home.'

Scott's face stayed neutral as he followed Maddie inside.

After a quick elevator ride downwards, the pair walked into some kind of lab.

'Honey, I'm home!' Maddie called as she walked out of the elevator.

'I trust everything went well.' A voice noted from the shadows.

'We bumped into a little trouble.' Maddie reported. 'But Scotty here took care of it.'

'Good good.' The voice said. 'And did the Summers boy fall under your control as easily as I surmised?'

'And then some.' Maddie snorted. 'He's unusually weak-minded and loyal. It's sickening.'

'Then I guess I will have to introduce myself…'

A figure stepped out of the shadows and approached Maddie and Scott. The figure was a man with slicked back jet-black hair, a deathly pale complexion, some kind of jewel on his forehead, blood-red eyes and monstrously pointed teeth. The figure also wore some kind of metallic black uniform with a long billowing cloak flowing behind him.

'Welcome to my lair, Mr Summers.' The figure announced. 'My name is Nathaniel Essex but you may call me… Sinister!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Disassembled**

_Sinister, Maddie and a mind-controlled Scott make their first move: Total annihilation of the X-Men!_


	14. Disassembled

**Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 14: Disassembled**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Kurt let out a tired yawn as he bamfed into the kitchen for a late night snack. He needed to regain his energy after snuggling with Emma.

Kurt scratched his fuzzy back as he searched through the fridge for anything worth eating.

'Uch. Zhere's never anyzhing worth eating in here.' Kurt muttered to himself. 'Ooh, pie!'

Kurt took a bite out of the leftover pie, only to spit it back out again.

'Eww! Boysenberry.' Kurt winced as he scraped the remnants from his tongue.

Kurt was so immersed in his search for comestibles that he didn't notice a certain blonde figure sidle into the room. It was Emma. She was wearing a silken robe over her already revealing nightwear. She needn't have worn either, as she would have looked just the same naked.

'Kurt…' Emma purred as she lay against the doorframe seductively. 'Come to bed. It's cold up there without you.'

Kurt sighed heavily and rested his head against the fridge.

'Emma, liebe. I need to get my energy back up. You're tiring me out.'

'You say that like it's a bad thing.' Emma purred as she pressed herself against her fuzzy boyfriend. 'Now come on, I want smoochies.'

Kurt was about to follow Emma when he smelt something unusual in the air. Something like… cooking meat.

'Do you smell zhat?' Kurt asked. 'It smells like barbeque.'

'That's silly.' Emma scoffed. 'What kind of person would have a barbeque at this time of morning?'

'Logan!' Kurt gasped.

'Logan?' Emma blinked. 'I don't think he'd…'

'No, look!' Kurt replied as he indicated a smouldering Logan struggling to walk into the room.

'Oh God!' Emma gasped as she put her hand to her mouth. 'Look at the mess he's making of the floor!'

Kurt ran to the smoking Canadian and helped him to a seat.

'Mien Gott! Vhat happened?'

'It was Scott…' Logan coughed. 'He blasted me. Musta been under Jean's control. No… wasn't Jean. Said her name was… Maddie?'

'The bitch!' Emma snarled. 'I **_knew_** something was up with Jean ever since the fight with the Brotherhood. She must have taken Jean's place.'

'But vhere is Jean?' Kurt wondered.

'I say we wake everybody up and go find them.' Emma replied seriously. 'Mr Logan, will you get healed up in time to join us?'

'I'd damn well hope so.' Logan winced as he held his side. 'I wanna give that witch a piece o' my mind fer turnin' me into barbeque.'

'Kurt, you look after Mr Logan while I gather the others, okay?' Emma instructed.

'Got it, liebe.' Kurt nodded as Emma hurried upstairs to wake the others.

'That's one hell of a lady you got there, elf.' Logan coughed with a slight smirk. 'She'll make a great leader some day. She's got a solid head on her shoulders.'

'And the rest of her body isn't all zhat bad, either.' Kurt added with a chuckle.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Meanwhile, at the top-secret lab that Sinister used as his headquarters, the villain was fully aware of the goings-on with the X-Men.

Madelyne Pryor removed the makeshift Cerebro helmet and turned to regard her boss.

'It's just as you said, boss.' The telekinetic redhead reported as she got up off her seat. 'The X-Men are already scrambling to try and rescue their precious little redhead. Pity we've got her locked up safe and snug in one of those vat thingies, huh?'

'Indeed, Madelyne.' Sinister nodded as he turned to regard the vat that held an unconscious Jean Grey. 'Ms Grey will serve me well for many more of my experiments.'

'You looking to make an army of redheads?' Maddie snickered.

'I prefer not to repeat myself in my experiments.' Sinister explained. 'Perhaps I will splice Ms. Grey's DNA with that of other mutants.'

'Ooh, great!' Maddie grinned as she clapped her hands excitedly. 'Does that mean I get to go on another hunting trip?'

'Not just yet, my dear.' Sinister answered thoughtfully. 'Let us take care of the X-Men first.'

'I've been wanting to get my hands on those idiots for _months_.' Maddie growled as she cracked her knuckles. 'Especially Emma Frost. God, I **_hate_** that bitch.'

'I believe you have history with Ms. Frost.' Sinister deduced in a deadpan voice.

'I stole her boyfriend.' Maddie shrugged. 'No big. Just your regular muscle-bound stud.'

'Ah yes, Young Mr Shaw.' Sinister nodded. 'I had quite a time using his DNA in my experiments. I wonder what kind of offspring will be produced when I splice his DNA with Ms. Grey's?'

'I'll leave you to it, boss.' Maddie sniffed. 'You're getting that faraway look in your eyes again. The kind of look you get when you're about to concoct another diabolical plan.'

'Why Miss Pryor…' Sinister said, clutching his chest theatrically. 'You wound me so.'

'Okay, now _that_ is just scary.' Maddie shivered. 'Since when did you have a sense of humour?'

'I am very well-known for my sense of humour actually.' Sinister commented with a chuckle. 'Or have you forgotten my little experiment with that Morlock boy?'

'The one with the spikes.' Maddie remembered, an evil smile appearing on her face to match that of her boss. 'Now _that_ was funny.'

Sinister noticed a flashing light on a nearby console.

'Perhaps you had gather Young Mr Summers.' Sinister commented. 'It seems that the X-Men have arrived sooner than I anticipated.'

'Ja wohl.' Maddie saluted as she marched to find the mind-controlled Scott.

'And remember, try not to damage their bodies too much…' Sinister added. 'I may have further use for their DNA.'

* * *

**The roof-**

Slowly, the X-Men disembarked from the Velocity. Nobody knew what to expect from Maddie and the mind-controlled Scott. Along with Emma, Kurt, and a newly healed Logan were Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, and Ororo.

'I can't like, believe that Scott would turn his back on us.' Kitty shook her head. 'It's just not like him.'

'Preachin' to the choir, Kit.' Rogue nodded in agreement. 'Scott was _always_ the most level-headed of us.'

'Keep it down, you two.' Logan hissed. 'Who knows what kind of sensors they have.'

'_You're right to be so cautious, Logan._' A voice confirmed in the Canadian's head.

'They're here!' Logan yelled. 'Everybody go for cover!'

Everybody did as they were told and dove for cover as Maddie blasted through the roof beneath them.

'I knew it was you, bitch!' Emma snarled as she shifted into her diamond form. 'I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner!'

'You always were the dumb one, Emma.' Maddie snorted. 'Scott, be a honey and kill them all, would you?'

Scott merely nodded silently as he reached for his visor.

'Scott, you don't need to do this.' Ororo said. 'Please, come back to us.'

Scott didn't reply as he sent the windrider flying with an optic blast.

'You'd better hope that she ain't seriously hurt, bub.' Logan snarled angrily. 'Or so help me God…'

'Has anybody ever told you that you talk too much, Logan?' Maddie sighed as she picked the Canadian up with her telekinesis.

'W-what're you doing?' Logan asked as he felt his adamantium skeleton being pulled at.

'I'm just going to see how much your healing factor can take.' Maddie smirked cruelly. 'Hanging out with Sinister has kind of turned me into a scientist in my own right. I was wondering if your healing factor could cope with having your adamantium ripped out of your body.'

'You're _nuts!_' Logan growled.

'Big talk for a soon to be dead man.' Maddie mocked as she raised Logan higher into the air.

The rest of the X-Men gasped in shock as Maddie ripped the adamantium from Logan's skeleton, eliciting a horrific scream from its former owner.

'You're …**_SICK_**!' Kitty sobbed. 'You'll pay for that!'

'And who's going to make me?' Maddie laughed arrogantly. 'Ooh. I am _sooo_ like, scared. Please don't like, hurt me.'

'You have no right to talk about Katya like that.' Piotr narrowed his eyes as he sized up against the psychotic telekinetic. 'I shall take you down for hurting my friends.'

'Ooh.' Maddie snickered. 'It looks like the Ruskie's got a spine. Perhaps I'll rip it out.'

Piotr tried to charge at the woman, but he found himself being held back by a telekinetic field.

'Ready to play squash, sweetie?' Maddie grinned as she propelled Piotr back towards Kitty.

Unfortunately for Kitty, she was too busy with Rogue and Kurt taking on Scott and she didn't see Piotr flying towards her.

'Katya! Look out!' Piotr yelled as he changed back into his human form as not to squash Kitty.

Unfortunately, Piotr collided with Kitty, knocking them both to the ground.

Maddie then grinned evilly as she reformed the adamantium she had ripped from Logan into a giant spike.

'Now to get straight to the point.' Maddie chuckled as she drove the spike straight through the pair, impaling them on the ground. 'Okay, bad pun but I'm a bad guy, what do you expect?'

Maddie then surveyed the carnage that she had wrought. Logan, Ororo, Kitty and Piotr were down. Scott had taken care of Rogue and Kurt. All that was left was Emma.

Scott went to let rip with an optic blast but Maddie held up her hand, stopping him.

'No, let me.' The redhead said. 'Every diamond has a flaw and I want to see where Emma's is.'

'Bring it, bitch.' Emma snarled as she charged at her opponent.

Maddie didn't even blink an eye as her telekinesis picked up an iron spike and drove it through Emma's chest, shattering her to pieces.

Maddie sniffed in derision and dusted off her hands.

'And I thought the X-Men were supposed to be bada_-AAAARRRGHHH!_'

'_ENOUGH!_' A voice boomed in Maddie's head. '_You have taken down the X-Men, now you have to answer to me._'

Maddie's evil grin just grew bigger at the sight of Professor Xavier's astral form floating before her.

'Uh-oh. Daddy's home…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Hell Hath No Fury Like Xavier Pissed**

_Maddie Vs Professor Xavier. 'Nuff said. Let's not forget about Jean in this little story. I'm sure that she won't be too pleased to find out what has going on once she escapes from Sinister's clutches. Uh-oh. I think I just gave away next chapter's surprise. Heh-heh…_


	15. Hell Hath No Fury

**Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friends**

**Chapter 15: Hell Hath No Fury Like Xavier Pissed**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**GothikStrawberry- **_Oh yeah, Xavier is gonna open up a can of telepathic whupass. Of course I won't let anybody die. Or would I…?_

**Needles- **_Nope, Sinister isn't creating Nate Grey._

**Agent-G- **_Yup, this arc is about to come to and end. Maddie can do practically anything with her telekinesis. Oy. Again with the switch thing. You never give up, do you? Nobody else seems to care._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Oh boy, sleep! That's when I'm a Viking!'_

* * *

**The roof-**

Maddie grinned evilly as she saw Xavier's astral form floating before her.

'What's the matter, Chuck?' Maddie grinned. 'You gonna give me a spanking?'

'I shall do far more than that, Madelyne.' Astral Xavier frowned. 'Prepare yourself for Astral Combat!'

'Oh goodie.' Maddie clapped her hands excitedly. 'The Astral Plane! That's where I'm a Viking!'

Reality seemed to warp around the two telepaths as they transported themselves into the Astral Plane. The whole place looked like a hellish wasteland. There were huge lava pits erupting all over and rocky staircases in every direction: left, right, upside down. It was like a surrealist's nightmare.

'You shall pay for betraying the X-Men, Madelyne!' Astral Xavier frowned.

'Just get on with it, Baldy.' Astral Maddie rolled her eyes as Astral Armour began to join together around her body to form a fearsome suit of armour.

'Your powers are weak, old man.' Maddie said as she conjured an Astral Sword. 'But I am the Mistress here!'

'You may strike me down but I will come back even stronger than before!' Xavier retorted as he conjured his own sword. 'Now, to battle!'

'You got it, Chuck!' Maddie grinned evilly as she charged at Xavier with a vicious battle cry.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the real world-**

Unaware of the battle on the roof above, Mr Sinister was packing up his machines. He had all the information that he needed from Maddie, Jean and the baby. It was time for him to leave before he was trapped under the wreckage of the building.

Sinister turned to the tank that held the newborn baby. Sinister had removed the baby from Maddie via caesarean mere minutes before the X-Men attacked. The child's DNA would have been easier to harvest at an early age.

Sinister went to open up the tank when he heard the cracking of glass behind him. The evil mutant geneticist frowned as he saw a small crack on the tank that held the unconscious form of Jean Grey.

'Typical shoddy American workmanship.' Sinister muttered as he tapped the crack. 'No matter. I have all the information that I need. Ms Grey is of no further use to me.'

Sinister was about to switch of the tank's life support systems when the solution within the tank began to bubble.

'What in Darwin's name?' Sinister blinked.

'_Not Darwin…_' A voice snarled angrily in Sinister's head. '_Jean Grey!_'

Sinister's eyes snapped open in fear. Jean Grey was conscious, and she didn't look happy!

The tank shattered into a thousand pieces as Jean freed herself with a telekinetic blast, cutting Sinister with shards of glass.

'Who are you?' Jean hissed as she hovered towards the injured Sinister. 'And where is Scott?'

'II am afraid that the young Mr Summers is presently indisposed.' Sinister hissed in pain as he got to his feet. 'Perhaps you would prefer it if I dealt with your troubles?'

'_WHERE IS HE?_' Jean yelled as she ripped a bank of computers from the wall with her telekinesis and threw it at Sinister. '_TELL ME WHERE HE IS!_'

Sinister was knocked to the floor as the computer bank fell on him. The evil geneticist struggled to free himself.

'You are strong, Ms Grey.' Sinister chuckled. 'Join me and we can become unbeatable! Madelyne was nothing but a pale reflection of your power!'

'Monster!' Jean hissed as she ripped an empty tank from the wall and dropped it on Sinister's head.

Jean lowered herself to the ground and freed the baby from his tank.

'You're safe now, little guy.' Jean cooed gently. 'I'll get you away from this horrid place.'

'I would not be so hasty, Ms Grey…' Sinister warned as he struggled free of the wreckage. 'I am not beaten that easily!'

'If you've hurt Scott…' Jean hissed.

'Mr Summers is quite safe.' Sinister replied. 'Why don't you ask him yourself?'

'Scott?' Jean gasped as she saw her boyfriend walk from the shadows. 'What did he do to you? Please, talk to me, it's Jean.'

'I only serve Sinister now.' The mind-controlled Cyclops said evenly. 'You have no use to us anymore.'

Jean recognised the telltale red glow around Scott's eyes as he readied to take her down with an optic blast.

'Scott, please…' Jean begged. 'You can't do this. You're better than this. Don't let yourself be controlled by this monster!'

'He cannot hear you, Ms Grey.' Sinister grinned evilly as he walked up beside Scott. 'Scott only obeys _my_ orders now.'

'Scott, please…' Jean continued to beg, her eyes tearing up. 'Please don't do this. I love you…'

Scott felt himself falter as his memories began to flood back. Yes, he loved Jean, not Madelyne. He had been conned from the very beginning. Sinister had used him!

'Do it, Scott…' Sinister whispered in his ear. 'Destroy her. Prove your loyalty…'

'Yes master…' Scott said evenly as he let rip with a colossal optic blast. His target wasn't Jean, however. It was Sinister. The evil geneticist was blasted through the wall by the unbridled force of Scott's blast.

'Scott, is that you?' Jean asked tearfully.

'Yes, I'm back…' Scott replied solemnly. 'Oh God, what have I done? I've betrayed the X-Men. I betrayed you…'

'Don't start angsting yet, Slim.' Jean replied. 'I have just the idea to help them…'

* * *

**The Astral Plane-**

Xavier was fighting for his life under Maddie's onslaught. The evil redhead was one of the toughest opponents Xavier had fought. Whereas Xavier was undoubtedly more powerful than his opponent, Maddie had no trouble with killing her opponent to ensure her victory.

'This must be a first for you, Xavier…' Maddie grinned evilly as she kicked the downed Xavier in the ribs. 'Getting your butt kicked by a woman. You'd be a laughing stock if I wasn't about to kill you!'

'Madelyne, don't do this…' Xavier begged as he held out his hand towards his opponent. 'Sinister is controlling you. Do not let him make a killer out of you!'

'Oh cram it, you stupid cripple!' Maddie snorted as he kicked Xavier once again. 'I **_enjoy_** killing! I **_like _**doing Sinister's dirty work! And once I've finished with you, I will be the most powerful telepath in the world!'

'Then I am afraid that there is no hope for you…' Xavier bowed his head solemnly. 'I am sorry that the fight must end this way.'

'What are you talking about?' Maddie blinked. 'You're beaten. You've lost your sword. You're defenceless!'

'I am never defenceless whenever my X-Men are here.' Xavier replied. 'Now, Jean!'

Maddie turned around just in time to see Jean run her through with Xavier's own sword.

'Wha…?' Maddie gasped as she felt herself growing weak. 'That's not fair…'

'I am truly sorry that we had to do this, Madelyne.' Xavier said solemnly as Jean helped him up. I do so detest killing, but there was no other way…'

Maddie's Astral Form disappeared with a scream of defeat.

'Thank you, Jean.' Xavier nodded as he got to his feet. 'I should have come here sooner, then the X-Men would not have been injured so.'

'Perhaps I should be the one that should be thanking you.' Astral Jean corrected. 'You were the one that was responsible for waking me up in Sinister's lab. Don't worry. This wasn't your fault. We were all suckered by this woman.'

'And what of Scott?' Xavier asked. 'Is he still under Sinister's control?'

'Scott snapped out of it.' Jean replied. 'Sinister's down for the count as well.'

'I guess that all that is left for us to do is help the injured.' Xavier sighed. 'But I am afraid that some of the X-Men may be beyond help.'

'Fear not, Professor…' Jean smiled as she tapped her temple. 'I have a cunning plan…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Recovery**

_Just how will Jean help X-Men that have been shattered to pieces, had adamantium ripped from their bones or impaled? Tune in to the penultimate chapter of '_Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend'_ to find out…_


	16. Recovery

**Diamonds Are A Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 16: Recovery**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'The leprechaun tells me to start fires.'_

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Sinister and Madelyne Pryor had been defeated, but not without casualties on the side of the X-Men. Many of the team had been injured. Fortunately, Hank and Moira MacTaggart were on hand to help those that had fallen in battle.

Fortunately enough, Ororo, Rogue and Kurt came away with minor cuts and bruises. However, Logan, Kitty, Piotr and Emma were not so fortunate. Logan had the adamantium ripped from his body, Kitty and Piotr had been impaled on a giant spike and Emma had her diamond form shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

Xavier and the others were at a loss to do. Fortunately enough, Logan's healing factor had started to heal his wounds. The ordeal had taken a lot out of the feral Canadian and he would have to be kept in the med bay for quite some time before he returned to his usual healthy self.

Hank looked over the pile of diamond shards that had up until recently been known as Emma Frost.

'This will take quite some time, Charles…' Hank sighed apologetically. 'Puzzles are hard enough, but assembling a thousand diamond shards like this? It is nigh-on impossible.'

'Nothing is impossible, Henry.' Moira replied. 'There must be a way tae put Emma together again.'

'Then there is the quandary of making sure that the pieces stay together.' Hank stroked his furry chin in thought. 'I doubt Emma would appreciate being stuck together with super glue.'

'Then let me help…' Jean said as she walked in to the room unannounced.

'Jean, you should be resting…' Xavier said as he began to wheel towards the redhead.

'I can't rest when my friends are hurt.' Jean responded evenly. 'I have to do something…'

Xavier was about to ask what Jean had in mind, but his questions were answered as she began to levitate the diamond shards with her telekinesis.

'Goddess!' Ororo gasped. 'She is using her telekinesis to reassemble Emma!'

'Are ye sure that Jean can take the strain?' Moira asked concernedly. 'She just escaped from Sinister herself.'

'I have learnt to never underestimate my students' powers, Moira.' Xavier replied. 'Many of them are more powerful then they themselves could possibly know.'

The assembled X-Men watched in amazement as slowly, but surely Jean began to assemble Emma's diamond form.

'How is this even possible?' Hank thought out loud. 'Jean has never shown such power levels!'

'I think… Sinister did something to me…' Jean grunted in response. 'Amped up my powers or something. I feel… magnificent!'

And with that, Emma's diamond form was fully assembled. Now they just needed to wake her up…

Jean placed her hands on Emma's chest and used her telekinesis as a makeshift electrolysis machine.

Emma bolted upright with a gasp.

'What in the…?'

'Welcome back to the world of the living, Emma.' Jean smiled. 'How are you feeling?'

Emma looked down at her naked diamond body and let out a yelp as she covered herself up.

'Perhaps we should let you have some privacy, Emma…' Xavier said as he motioned for Hank to leave the room. 'You undoubtedly have many questions…'

'I'd say…' Emma sniffed as Ororo handed her a robe. 'How the heck did I get put together again?'

'That was me.' Jean replied. 'I reassembled you with my telekinesis.'

'Well, that's not an experience that I'd like to repeat…' Emma sighed as she wrapped her robe around herself ad went to get off the bed.

'I would not try to move too much, Emma.' Ororo warned the blonde telepath. 'Your diamond form needs time to readjust.'

'I guess that means that I can't turn back to normal either.' Emma asked.

'I'm afraid so.' Jean nodded. 'Well, unless you want to end up as a mess on the floor.'

Emma did as she was told and got back on to the bed.

'God, I feel like such a jerk!' Emma sighed. 'Here you are, having just brought me back from the brink of death, and what have I done to you? I've been a total bitch to you and Scott! It would have been easier for you to just leave me like this.'

'The X-Men do not kill, Emma.' Jean smiled gently as she put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. 'Besides, I guess this makes us even.'

'How so?' Emma blinked. 'What have I done to deserve this?'

'Well, nothing as of yet.' Jean shrugged. 'But I guess we could work something out. Say, how are you at babysitting?'

Emma frowned slightly at the request.

'You're not thinking…?'

'Just think of it as redemption.' Jean chuckled as she patted Emma's shoulder.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' Emma frowned. 'Now that you're all-powerful and everything.'

'Maybe…' Jean remarked coyly. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see to Kitty and Piotr…'

* * *

**Several weeks later-**

Things had clamed down after the fight with Sinister and the X-Men went about their usual business.

Kurt and Emma were presently snuggled on the couch together.

'You cannot seriously say zhat you have no bad feelings for Jean now, liebe.' Kurt teased. 'I thought you hated the ground she valked on!'

'Well, let's just say that my brush with death has made me re-think my views on Little-Miss Perfect Priss.' Emma retorted. 'Now she has a baby to look after, as well as an anally-retentive boyfriend with abandonment issues.'

'And how are zhey?' Kurt asked concernedly. 'I haven't seen zhem for days now.'

'I guess they're trying to mend things in the bedroom.' Emma suggested. 'Scott feels that he betrayed Jean, so he took a leave of absence to try and sort everything out.'

'And I guess zhat a baby vould only make zhings more complicated.' Kurt nodded. 'I'm just happy zhat everyzhing is back to normal. Ze Professor is back in charge, Moira has joined up to help Hank viz medical emergencies, and everybody is all healed up after ze fight viz Madelyne.'

'But what about Logan?' Emma asked. 'He lost his adamantium. Surely that must have been a blow for him.'

'Logan is tough.' Kurt replied. 'I'm sure zhat he'll find a vay to get over zhis. He's getting closer to Ororo as vell.'

'A near-death experience would do that to you, babe.' Emma nodded as she snuggled close to her fuzzy boyfriend. 'Now, come here and give me a kiss…'

Kurt smiled in response and leant in close.

'Your vish is my command, liebe…'

* * *

**Outside-**

Even though the other X-Men had more or less healed from their ordeals at the hands of Madelyne, that wasn't the case for Logan. The adamantium bones had been a way of life for so long that he can become accustomed to them and having it forcible removed was like losing a limb.

Logan was presently working out in the garden, practicing some moves against dummies. Whereas such a session would be therapeutic, it only served to aggravate Logan's mood.

Logan kept on punching the dummies with escalating force. The more times he hit the dummies, the angrier he became.

Logan lashed out with a feral yell and punched the dummy with all of his might. A surge of pain shot through his body, eliciting another yell of pain. The dummy was been eviscerated as if by a pair of claws.

'Goddess! What is it, Logan?' Ororo asked concernedly as she flew out of the mansion at the sound of the pained howl. 'Are you okay?'

Ororo gasped at the sight before her. Logan's hands were covered in blood and had bone claws poking out from underneath.

'Ro, help me…' Logan whispered before falling forward into Ororo's arms.

Ororo called Xavier with an urgent telepathic plea.

'_Charles, we have a situation!'_

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Claws and Goddesses**

_Logan tries to adjust to his new bone claws. Will Ororo be able to help him get over it? Tune in next time to find out…_


	17. Claws and Goddesses

**Diamonds Are A Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend**

**Chapter 17: Claws And Goddesses**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It had been a week since Logan's shocking discovery, and the feral mutant had been more solitary than normal. The other residents of the X-Mansion could only imagine what kind of pain the poor man was going through. First the adamantium had been ripped from his bones, then he discovered that he had natural bone claws all along.

Logan's mutant healing factor may have healed his physical injuries, but it had barely touched the mental scars that had been caused by the ordeal.

Logan was standing on the edge of the cliff that bordered the mansion's grounds and looked out at the horizon beyond. Logan's heightened hearing caught the sound of soft footsteps approaching him.

'I ain't in the mood fer company, 'Ro.' Logan grunted, not even looking at the weather-manipulating mutant standing nearby. 'I just wanna be left alone.'

Ororo Monroe just sighed heavily. During the fight with Madelyne Pryor, Ororo had been knocked unconscious and had missed the rest of the battle, including the part where Madelyne ripped the adamantium from Logan's bones. She was consumed with guilt. If only she had recovered in time to save Logan. Perhaps she could have prevented all this pain.

'Logan, please…' Ororo begged, still keeping a respectful distance away from her friend. 'I only wish to talk.'

'Then talk.' Logan replied, still gazing out to sea.

Ororo rubbed her bare arm. Even though it wasn't particularly cold, her skin was still goosepimply.

'Logan, I know that I cannot possibly imagine what kind of pain you went through, but you must talk about it.' Ororo said. 'Bottling up your emotions like this is not healthy. Please, I am your friend. Talk to me.'

'I ain't got nothing' to talk about.' Logan grunted. 'I almost died. Jean made me better. End of story.'

'That is not the end of the story, and you know it.' Ororo frowned. 'I have known you too long to just leave this alone. If you do not talk to me now, I shall keep on trying to break through to you. Do you want that? Do you want be going on at you all that time?'

Logan looked down at his hands and unconsciously rubbed his knuckles. He could still feel the ends of his bone claws fighting to pop out.

'I'm goin' out fer beer.' Logan sighed. 'You can come with me if ya want.'

* * *

**Later-**

Logan was throwing back beers while Ororo was content with a glass of water. After several beers, Logan's tongue had loosened and he had finally begun to talk.

'You know Logan, there is a reason why we're here other than getting completely drunk.' Ororo attempted to lighten the mood. 'We came here to talk.'

'Sometimes I wish I was able to get get drunk…' Logan muttered as he slammed his bottle down on the table. 'But this damn healin' factor keeps on pullin' me back from the brink.'

'But it must be more difficult now that your healing powers have been stretched out.' Ororo said. 'Not that I mean to go on.'

'No, no, you're okay.' Logan shook his head. 'Yer entitled to be concerned. Yer my friend. I'm glad yer hear... cuz there's somethin' that I've been meaning to say…'

'Oh…?' Ororo asked, her curiosity piqued. 'What do you wish to say?'

'I dunno whether this is the place.' Logan admitted. 'It's kinda… personal.'

'I doubt whether any of our fellow patrons particularly care what is going on.' Ororo pointed out as she indicated the rest of the barflies. 'They seem far more concerned with their drinks.'

Logan had to admit that Ororo made a good argument. There was no use in him skirting around the issue, he had to tell her how he felt.

'Ro, you know that I ain't one fer big speeches…' Logan began. 'So I'm gonna tell ya straight, when Madelyne ripped the adamantium out o' my body and I thought I was dyin', there was only one person on my mind. It weren't getting' revenge or anythin' like that. The one person on my mind when that happened wuz you, 'Ro. When I thought that my time wuz finally up, I thought to myself that I'd never see the beautiful way yer eyes sparkle when ya laugh, or smell that wonderful earthy strawberry scent that ya carry around with ya. But most of all, I thought that I'd never get tot ell ya how I _really_ feel. Ororo Monroe, ya mean the world to me. An' I dunno what I'd do without ya. 'Ro, what I mean to say is…'

Ororo could tell that Logan was struggling to tell her how he felt, but fortunately Ororo was smart enough to piece together all the information.

'I know how you feel, my friend…' Ororo smiled as she placed her hand on his. 'And to tell you the truth, I feared for your life before Jean managed to heal you.'

'But everything's cool now, right?' Logan smiled. 'We're… cool? You ain't too freaked by what I said, are ya?'

'Of course not!' Ororo chuckled. 'I feel the same way about you Logan, really I do.'

'It's amazing what a near-death experience'll do to ya.' Logan finally smirked. 'It _really_ brings people together.'

'And it also causes people to develop an unusual sense of humour.' Ororo chuckled. 'To think that earlier today you would barely say one word to me.'

'Ya finally talked me around my depression, 'Ro.' Logan smiled. 'There's no point broodin' about all the crap that's happened to me. I think it's better to talk about it, don't you?'

'Yes, I believe it is.' Ororo nodded. 'That is also the exact thing that I told you earlier.'

'Heh. I guess I'm a good listener after all.' Logan smirked.

Logan stood up and led Ororo after him.

'Logan, where are we going?' Ororo asked.

'We're gonna dance, 'Ro.' Logan explained. 'Don't tell me that yer shocked.'

'Well, I never knew that you could dance.' Ororo pointed out.

'Oh, when ya get to my age, you learn quite a lot o' stuff.' Logan smiled.

'And just how old are you?' Ororo asked. 'If you don't mind me asking.'

'I think that's another question for another day, don't you, darlin'?' Logan replied.

'Now you're just avoiding the issue.' Ororo mock frowned.

'Am not!' Logan frowned back.

'Are too!'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'Am not, and stop bein' so immature!' Logan rolled his eyes.

'I'm not being immature, _you_ are!' Ororo teased.

'Oh, stop it.' Logan sighed.

'Make me.' Ororo challenged, before sticking her tongue out at him.

'Oh yeah, real mature…' Logan crossed his arms over his chest. 'Yer puttin' all the kids at shame.'

'And you have that cute little scowl on your face that you get whenever I gain the upper hand.' Ororo countered. 'Game, set, and match, my friend.'

'Yer never gonna let me live this down, are ya?' Logan sighed.

Ororo just smirked once more.

'Not on your long and eventful life, my friend.'

**END**

* * *

**Author's Notes- **_Well, that's it for now. It has been a strange journey. Originally, this story started out as a strictly anti-Jott story, but that soon changed after the inclusion of Maddie. Perhaps I'm getting soft in my old age… Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._


End file.
